While the Mutt is Away, the Wolf Will Play
by IFearKanna
Summary: Kouga protects Kagome when Inuyasha leaves to chase after rumors of Kikyou, Sango teaches Miroku humility, and Kagome is forced to come to a decision of how she will live her life.
1. Prologue

WAHHHHHH! WAHHHWAHHHWAHHHHH! I still can't believe my story got erased. Inappropriate content nothing! How do they know it wasn't a...er...shampoo bottle Kagome was holding? Ah well. That story was going nowhere. It was going to end with Kouga and Kagome having sex and the mutt dying an inexplicable (and painful) death.

So.New story. I don't feel like explaining it, and I definitely don't feel like telling you how it ends. THAT WOULD BE STUPID! I will tell you, however, that this story will have a lemon but NOT on ff net. I'll post it elsewhere and tell you when the time comes.

GET ON WITH IT!

**DISCLAIMER:I now own one less thing than Inuyasha (not the mutt. the show). My story! But the point here is that I Don't own Inuyasha, affiliated characters, or-most importantly-Kouga the fantastically sexy.**

**Chapter One: While the dog's away the wolf will play**

Another painfully average day in the life of the Inu gang.

Miroku was rubbing his head from a _painfully_ average large bump, caused by a _painfully _average strike from an frustratedly average Sango, after a comfortably avergage grope.

Inuyasha and KAgome were having an annoyingly average fight about the averagely dead Kikyou (who was causing problems from beyond the grave), while Shippou made his average (and annoying) commentary and got a _painfully _average and well deserved thump.

But I'm sure this rant is averagely boring, so I'll do this from a less lecture-ish point of view.

"SIT! Inuyasha, when will you get over it? Kikyou is dead, alright? I thought we had reached some sort of conclusion about that!"

Inuyasha struggled up from the ground. "I'm tellin ya, wench, that I heard a rumor about her in the village we just passed!"

"It's nothing, I'm sure. No one could survive a fall that high into a river that deadly. OW!" Commented (and squealed) Shippou.

"SIT! Inuyasha, how many times do I have to tell you to be nice to SHippou? And another thing! Remember the last rumor? You nearly got me posessed by some freaky baby!"

"But Kagome! This one is true, I'm sure of it! the entire village agreed with it, it wasn't just some old geezer!"

"SIT, and no!"

Inuyasha growled.

Meanwhile, wherever the hell Kouga is...

Kouga stopped running. 'Damn, where's Naraku's scent? His barrier must be up again.' He sniffed deeply. 'It was only down for a second. I wonder what that was about?'

He looked around for some sign of his packmates, but they were nowhere in sight. 'May as well get a quick nap while I wait for those two.' Kouga leaned against a tree, removed his armor ('I can never get to sleep in this stuff. Also, the author likes this image.'), and closed his eyes.

Ginta and HAkkaku caught up a few minutes later, panting heavily. "Where is he?" Squawked HAkkaku. "His scent ends here."

"There he is," Ginta gasped. "By that tree. Hey Kou-" HAkkaku covered Ginta's mouth with a hand. "He's asleep."

"WHAT!" He makes us run all this time without a break and he's sleeping?"

"Oh, quit whining and sleep, idiot. We don't get this chace often." He slipped down on another tree and closed his eyes.

"Good point," Ginta sat on the same tree and went to sleep.

Naturally, a few seconds later, Kouga woke. "YOU SLACKERS! GET UP!"

"Oh! Kouga!" They cried in unison.

"What are you doing asleep?"

"But you were-"

Kouga swelled with anger (fake anger, as it happened. he just liked giving his friends a hard time), but before he could say somrthing really crushing to his quaking pack mates, he caught a whiff of a very special scent. "Kagome," he sighed whistfully.

Ginta and Hakkaku sighed as well. They were spared! Their joy didn't last, as Kouga once again took off at full speed.

Meanwhile...back with the mutt...

"Please, Kagome? Just give me a few days! I'll be back!"

"SIT! NO!"

'Damn it, whatever happened to her just becoming all hollow and dead when it came to Kikyou? I liked it better that way.'

"I HEARD THAT! SITSITSIT!"

"DAMN IT, WENCH! HOW COULD YOU HAVE HEARD THAT?"

"YOU SAID IT OUT LOUD!" She rounded on the rest of the gang, towering and wreathed in flames. "DIDN'T HE?"

"Actually, Lady Kagome-" Attempted Miroku.

"ACTUALLY WHAT?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Sango stepped forward. "Kagome...Inuyasha didn't say anything."

Kagome settled back to normal. "Really? Am I hearing things?"

"Maybe you're reading his mind?"

"Hmmmm...Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes as she had been when she heard the last throught. 'KikyouKikyouKikyouBloodBloodKikyouBoobsKikyouKikyouSexSexSexKikyouKikyouSexwithKikyouKAaomeKikyouYura...'

"YURA!"

Inuyasha cowered."Um...I thought that just to throw...you...off?

Kagome, being a sap, bought it. Fine. And the perverted/violent stuff I can over look becuase you're a teenage boy.. But what's with all the Kikyous?"

"It's the rumors, KAgome. Let me go check them out. Then, belive me, all thoughts of her will be gone." He said. "Unless she's alive," He mumbled very quietly.

"What was that last part?"

"nothing."

Kagome pulled a fake tinking face "Hmmmmm...No. We need a demon to help us fight."

Inuyasha was about to say something really crushing when he caught a familiar scent. He growled.

Kagome blinked. "I sense Kouga,headed this way."

Suddenly, in a burst of intelligence imbued for the first and last time ever, Inuyasha had an idea.

"Hey, Kagome," chirped Kouga, wrapping her hands in his. "Hope you're well?"

"Kouga!" Kagome said happily. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"It's been too long," He sighed, dropping her hands and instead starting to wrap an arm around her waist. Kagome moved his atrm to her shoulder.

Kouga grinned nevertheless. Before he could say somehting sweet and romantic, Inuyasha interrupted.

"Kagome! How about I let Kouga watch you while I'm gone?"

"Huh?" Everyone, including Kouga, gasped at this.

"Yeah! I can go see Kikyou, and you can stay here with the wolf! He's got the Goraishi, he can protect you with that!" A/N: If you don't know what that is, it's this really awesome weapon Kouga has in the never-turned0into-an-episode manga

"Well..." Kagome, ordinarily, would have protested, but at the moment she really wanted Inuyasha gone and besides, who knew when she could get to see Kouga again? She may not return his feelings entirely, but he was still a good friend, and she didn't get to see him often. "...ok."

Everyone, including Inuyasha, gasped. "Well...okay.

AND SO IT BEGINS! MUAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Stay tuned for more badly typed, sexy fun!

-Love, IFearKanna


	2. Clever Chapter Name

I Just realized, while re-reading the last chapter, that I accidentally erased my last part. It was an explanation of Kouga's catching Naraku's scent.

ENough with the boring introductions! ON WITH THE STORY!

**CH.2 What, make a move? Kouga would _never_ do that...**

"Damn it! Why does Kouga always havee to run off like that?" Ginta panted.

"I think he enjoys this," grunted Hakkaku. "His scent ends up here, we're almost there!"

"Yeah, well, knowing him, it's probably time to leave." Ginta and Hakkaku skidded into the clearing and bent over, panting, their hands on their knees.

"Finally here, guys?" Kouga scoffed. He was sitting near a fire that He and Kagome had started. Everyone except for he and Miroku was asleep.

"Kouga!"Ginta and Hakkaku squealed. "We actually get to rest!"

Kouga smirked an evil smirk. Ginta and Hakkaku gulped a nervous gulp.

"I get to rest. The mutt had to leave to go see someone, and I'm staying while he's gone to protect Kagome."

"What about us?" choked Ginta.

"Well, you and Hakkaku are in charge of the pack while I'm gone. I shouldn't be out for that long. Maybe a week."

"Oh, Kouga, can we please, please rest?"

"Well...that depends."

"On what?"

"Well, if you stop to rest now, you'll have to go faster to get back to the den. If you leave now, you can go somewhat slower."

Ginta and Hakkaku ran-or rather, jogged sorely- east.

Kouga sirked an amused smirk as Miroku chuckled. "You sure enjoy giving those two a hard time, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's for their own good, though." Kouga lay back and inhaled deeply. "Hey, monk."

"Miroku."

"Yeah, Miroku. There's no demons within a days range of here. Well, except my packmates. I think we can get some sleep."

"Great." He went to go lay down by Sango. "I'm tired..." he inched closer.

Kouga saw Sango's eye open. "Uh, Miroku..."

"What?"

Kouga grinned. "Nevermind." He lay down next to Kagome (keeping a distance she would find acceptable) and waited for the thud.

To his surprise, it never came. _'Ah, well. That would have been fun.' _He turned to face Kagome's seeping form. _'This is going to be a fun visit, Kagome. A good, long, fun visit.' _He took of his armor. _'I hope the mutt takes his time.'_

**Meanwhile, with the annoying mutt (not that I'm biased or anything)...**

Inuyasha ran west, to Natsume village. He had heard from the citizens of the last village that a scarred priestness had come here for healing. Naturally, he assumed it was Kikyou.

"That magy wolf had better not try anything with Kagome. I swear I'll rip his throat out if he did."

_'Are you sure leaving him alone with KAgome was the best idea?'_

"Yes, I'm sure! As annoying as the wolf is, and suffocating, and love-starved, and desperate; no natter how much his tribe needs pups, I'm sure he won't do anything."

_'Say that again, slower.'_

"Yes, I'm sure! As annoying as the wolf is, and suffocating, and love-starved, and desperate; no natter how much his tribe needs pups, I'm sure he won't do anything...oh, crap."

_'Exactly.'_

_**'No! He won't ever force himself on her. He cares for her too much.'**_

Inuyasha almost stopped dead in his tracks (but of course, he was headed for Kikyou. He wasn't stopping until he got to the village.) when he thought that. "Did I just compliment the wolf?"

_**'No, you said the truth. He cares for KAgome more than you.'**_

"Shut up! I like the other voice better!"

_'Actually, I agree with him.'_

_**'HAH!'**_

"So what if he cares more...she doesn't love him...right?"

_'No! Of course not'_

**_'Not _now.'**

As Inuyasha continued arguing with himself, a feather-riding figure with glowing red eyes hid in the shadows. 'Oh, going mad, ar we Inuyasha? That makes my job only so much easier.'

**Back with Kagome...**

Kagome woke from frightening dreams of Inuyash's death to find erself staring at Kouga. He was still awake.

"What's wrong, Kagome? You seem scared."

"It was just a bad dream, Kouga-kun (A/N: I'm not going to bother with the Japanese but I really like it when she calls him that). Nothing to worry about."

"But you are worried. MAybe I can help?"

Kagome sighed. Kouga was so sweet. 'I wonder what his tribesmen would think if they saw him acting like this.' For the first time, Kagome noticed that he wasn't wearing his armor. She blushed a furious red as she tore her eyes away from him.

Kouga smirked his evil smirk yet again.

"Uh...it was just a dream about Inuyasha."

The smirk disappeared.

"He...he was dying." (The SMirk returned tenfold) "I'm really worried,Kouga. This could be another trap, and he may be headed right for it."

"You may be, too, KAgome." 'She's so selfless. She doesn't even care that she may die herself.'

Kagome smiled. "Yes. I'm sorry if I get you into danger as well, Kouga."

"Well, if we do end up in Naraku's trap, you just remember the promise I made to you on Mount Hakurei."

Kagome's lips trembled. 'He's so selfless. It's sad. I know he would kill himself if he knew I would live. WHy can't I return his love.'

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Kouga?"

"You don't have to worry about the mutt. He won't die."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Kouga."

And then he blew it. "Idiots never die, remember? He's way too stubborn. He didn't even blow up properly!"

KAgome sighed. 'Is there no end to their posturing? Inuyasha isn't even here and Kouga still insults him. Inuyasha's probably doing the same.' (As amatter of fact, at the exact moment she thought this, Inuyasha began thinking of 80 words he could use to describe Kouga. He used every swear known to man, _and_ demon.) "Good Night,Kouga."

"Good Night, Kagome."

**Meanwhile-wherever the hell NAraku is hiding...**

"Master Naraku," Kagura bowed, all the while wishing she was anywhere but here. "The trap is set."

"Excellent. Now we just have to sit back and wait, and everything and everyone will be taken care of."

"Are you so sure?" mumbled Kagura. "Your plans have a way of unraveling quite nastily."

"Oh, really Kagura? And how is this?"

Kagura merely glared, and left. "I've done my part. You can take care of your own sinister plots."

Naraku's eyes (all of them) narrowed.

**Yeah, I'm not so good with the bad guy parts. Ah well. And I'm not doing reviewer mail.Too lazy.**


	3. The First Battle

**DISCLAIMER: As usual, I own nothing. SO QUIT HASSLING ME, TAKAHASHI!**

**Ch.3:Chapter Three...**

Kagome woke early due to her continuing nightmares. It didn't matter what anyone said- she just didn't feel good about this. At all. She glanced around cautiously, and everyone was still sleeping. She decided to go ahead and get the fire started while she waited to warm herself in the early morning chill. She reached into her oversized backpack and pulled out matche and even some firewood and proceeded to light the easy light logs-the lazy camper's choice.

She couldn't bring herself to look at the fire, as images of Inuyasha's burning, fiery death danced before her.

'You're being paranoid,' Her subconscious hissed. 'STOP WORRYING.THink about Kouga-, he hates Inuyasha, and even he says that Inuyasha will live.' Kagome smiled. If there was one thing she could always count on, it was their fierce rivalry.

Still, though, she was worried.

A few hours later, she heard a lecherous moan from behind her, followed shortly by a smack.

'Sango and Miroku are up...' Sango stormed over to the fire and plopped down on the nearby ground.\

"Good morning, Sango," Chirped Kagome.

"WHat's so good about it?" Sango growled in response.

'Well, Sango's early morning grumps are out in full force.' "You hungry Sango? I have some food from my-" KAgome stopped talking as Sango grapped a nearby pointy stick and speared a squirrel. She then proceeded to hold her squirrel-kabob over the fire.

"Sango!" Kagome gasped. "What's the matter with you?"

"Oh, nothing," The slayer chirped sarcastically. "Except Inuyasha's leaving to certain death, chasing rumors that can't possibly be true, and mayber leaving us to die, oh, and the monk? He's a lech."

'SAngo, just admit you care for him and quit complaining.' "Hm...good point." Kagome's face split into a wide grin. "Mnd sharing some of that squirrel?"

Sango shot Kagome a fierce glare, but then burst into laughter, along with her friend. Miroku slowly, cautiously made his way over, saying as he went, "I hop you can accept my cursed hand's apology-" He was cut off by Sango's death glare, and Kagome was treated with an image of Sango adding Miroku to her twisted breakfast.

"You two enjoy each other," Kagome said slyly. "I'm going to wake up the sleepy head." She jerked her thumb over to Kouga, who was still out due to his late night (and his own fevered dreams- though not about death, more about Kagome).

She walked over to her sleping friend and shook his shoulder. "Kouga," She whispered. "Kouga. Get up."

Kouga, feeling "his woman's" touch, immediately rolled over and clasped her hands in his, sititng bolt upright. "Good Morning, my sweet Kagome," He sang. "I hope you're feeling better about the mutt."

Kagome smiled weakly. "MAybe I would if you would just call him by his name."

Kouga pulled a serious face. "I promise nothing," But he couldn't keep a straight face, and his faced cracked into a grin. "I'll try, Kagome. Anything for you."

Kagome smiled nervously and removed her hands. "Thanks, Kouga,"

And he smiled warmly at her like he so often did.

**Meanwhile-With the Mutt in Quesion...**

"Almost there, almost there, almost there..." This steady chant had become less encouragement than a repeated, steady ritual. He had barely even stoppped over the last day, and his chanting was all that kept him going.

_'Um,yeah...' _His outer mind perked up. _'Haven't you notied Kikyou's scent? Or LACK THEREOF?'_

_**'Doesn't that worry you at **_**LEAST_ a little?' _**His subconcious snapped bitterly.

"SHUT UP, you too. I'm sure NOTHING bad has happened." Of course, Inuyasha had forgotten one of the most important rules of storytelling: Never, EVER say that A) It can't get any worse, or B) That NOTHING bad will happen.

Because every author loves nothing more than to torment her characters with plot devices ironically based on an overly positive remark.

In this case, Inuyasha arrived to see Natsume in flames. Thickly enough, all he could do was-

"Kikyou? Kikyou!"

"She's not here, you stupid mutt. Even if she was she'd be dead-oh. Wait., SHE ALREADY IS!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up, he knew the owner of that voice. Before he could turn around to confirm his suspicions, several sharp pains toe through his legs, right arm, and back. KAgura had attacked from behind with her dance of blades WITHOUT announcing herself.

"KAgura..." He choked as he stumbled. He started to draw his sword, but Kagura deftly blew it away before it could transform.

"Oh, Inuyasha. It amazes me how easil one can be fooled by my dance of the dead," She paused to attack Inuyasha again- he was trying to retrieve his sword."Ah, ah, ah," SHew scolded. "No weapons for the puppy." She flicked her fan, this time causing tornadoes to erupt and toss the heavily wounded Inuyasha around like a rag doll.

As burning chunks of wood pelted him, Inuyasha relaized just how useful his robe was. Tacky looking, amybe, but who was he to talk about fashion? A shower of wind blades interrupted his toughtsa, and he was blown clear into the woods, smashing into a tree and immediately brekaing it in half.

He was sure he only had one good leg and arm now. 'Damn it! Usually she's so easy, but she keeps attacking wthout warning!' As Inuyasha lay bleeding on the ground, he distinctly heard KAgura say, "Kanna dear? He's ready for you."

**-Back to Kouga and KAgome-**

In the time Inuyasha was being attacked, Kouga, Kagome, and the other npt-involved-in-the-main-storyline characters had continued traveling. Since they had to travel at Kouga's speed, and Kagome had strenuously avoided a ride on Kouga's back, Kirara was heavil oeroaded and flying as fast as possible. Naturally, she was beginning to tire, and she collapsed just as they arrrived where KAgome sensed jewel shards.

"Wow. what a lucky break! THey're just lying on the ground!" Unfortunately for Kagome, things are usually never as easy as they seem, and an enormous black blur shot past traking the shards with it.

Kouga pulled Kagome out of the way just in time. "Thanks Kouga," she gasped.

"Nothing to it, Kagome. What was that thing?"

"I don't know," Sango said. "But it was huge, and moving at at least your speed, Kouga."

"Not quite," Kouga said thoughtfully. "Kagome, you're going to have to come with me."

"But Kirara's too tired to carry me." She gulped nervously.

"You could ride his back, Kagome." Shippo chirped up.

"Wha-?"

"It's the only way, Kagome." Miroku interjected. "only you can detect shards. and that thing was too fast for Kouga to get a scent."

"Please, KAgome," Kouga pleaded. "You won't be two-timing, it's just as friends, okay?"

"A-Alright," she choked. A slightly hurt Kouga lifted her onto his back.

"Let's go Kagome." Kagome braced herself, expecting Kouga's speed to be too much. In fact, it felt like they were barely moving at all.

"Kouga? Are we even moving?"

"Yes, full out. Why?"

"It's amazing, Kouga. It barely feels like we're moving!" Kouga smirked as Kagome grinned. It felt as if she was in a car rather than on Kouga's muscular back. It was an incredibly smooth ride, unlike Inuyasha, whose speed was based upon nearly bounding steps and provided a very rough ride. It was like a conor vs. an old fashioned propeller plane.

'_So what?' _snapped her critical, Inuyasha loving mind. _'He's cheating.'_

'Well, let's see,' She thought. 'With two shards in, he's going about four times normal speed. We're probably going about ninety. About twenty without, huh? Still faster than Inuyasha.'

Ignoring her brain, Kaogme realized that not only was it a smooth ride, but Kouga's muscular torso felt even better than it looked.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes Kouga"

"Where did the demon go?"

"Oh!" Kagome snapped out of her reverie and focused. "About ten miles northeast." Kouga banked hard, yet again Kagome didn't even feel it.

"Um, Kouga?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I'm sorry I was so hesitant to accept a ride on your back, it's-"

"No apology needed, Kagome. You're here and that's all I care about."

KAgome smiled. "But I need to apologize. I feel really bad about it. See, I just didn't want to feel like I was cheating on Inuyasha by accepting a ride from his fiercest non-evil rival. Oh, stop here."

Kouga stopped, and let KAgome down. "But he tow-times you KAgome."

"About 100 yards north," she said simply, and she kept going.

"Kagome," Kouga said, following her. "I just need to ask- why do you stay so faithful to him?" KAogme didn'rt respond- she was too busy being paralyzed with fear.

The demon that had stolen the shards was an enormous panther demon- not in the sense of the panther devas, but more in the sense of an actual panther.

A freaking HUGE panther. We're taliking eight feet tall, a thousand pounds at least, with foot long fangs and claws.

"Oh, man, an easy one." Kouga sighed. "Here I was thinking it would be a challenge

"EASY! Are we looking at thte same demon?"

"Well, the bigger they are-" Kouga's cliche was intrrupted by a sweep of the panther's paw that connected wiht Kouga's head.

"Kouga!" Kaogme gasped.

"I'm all right, KAgome. That wasn't as hard as it looked." With that, Kouga leapt into the air, slamming the PAnther's head into the ground. "First, to get rid of these fangs." Kouga delivered a fierce kick to the panther's fangs, knocking them out.

The wounded panther got to it's feet and smacked Kouga on the hest with his hugwe claws. Kouga slid back a few feet and smirked, still firmly on the ground.

"You'll have to try harder than that to break wolf demon armor!" Kouga ran around the panther, hitting it in the back of each knee. The panther stumbled, and its paw shot out, raking a gash in Kouga's leg.

"That looks prety bad, Kouga!"

"Nope. Flesh wound. This guy's just a big sissy." He grinned wildly. :Where are the shards, KAgome?"

"Uhhh, they're in his stomach."

"Got it!" By now the -panther was up and pissed, but seriously injured. Kouga noticed it was only on three legs now. _'Heh...too easy..._again****Kouga rolled underneath, slamming his fist innto the Patnther's stomach and removing the jewel shards.

THe panther may hae weathered the eralier punishment, but now, having a hole ripped in his organs was too much. AS the laws of physics had yet to be discovered, Kouga didn't know that the panther was about to collapse.

He figured it out soon enough though.

"KOUGA!" Kagome cried. 'Don't panic-I'm sure he's fine.' Sure enough the panther began, slowly but surely, to lift off the ground. Soon, Kouga's sturdy legs were visible, followed by his waist, torso, arms, head, and eventually he held the panther proudly above his head, and he dumped it on the ground behind him. He walked up to KAgome, a goofy grin evident on his face. He held out his had, with the three shards in hand. "Ready to return?"

Kagome smiled awrmly. "Only if I get to ride your back."

On the way back, Kouga remembered something. "KAgome. you never answered my question."

KAgome sighed. "Kouga, I remain loyal to Inuyasha because that's just who I am. I firmly beloieve in loyalty...even if the person I'm loyal to isn't always so loyal."

"THat's why I love you, Kagome."

And KAgome, despite herself, smiled.

**YIPEEE! FINALLY AN UPDATE! I was too lazy to type the rest of this capter, SO I'm dividing it into two. Stay tuned for Ch.4: BATHTIME!**


	4. Bathtime!

**AS I change of pace I'll do a ouple o review responses first. I'll only do these if you say something worth a response ot if I just feel like it. Yipee.**

cruciolife: Hey! I can't stand him either! Oh, he will suffer, make no mistake. I don't know if he's going to die yet, though. He! I've always wanted to kill someone! Uh...fictionally...of course...hehehehehe...ehhhh.

Kougaismyhomeboy:Noooo! Off-topic good! I completely agree with you, Kouga's smirk is VERY sexy. As far as considering Inuyasha a sex god, well, I used to think that way myself. Then his voice started to wear on my nerves and Kouga started to look better by the second. Didn't take me long to hate the mutt, you'll come around eventually.

aGreatPenName: Hey...you read my other ff. You know darn well its my typing issues, not spelling problems. Or grammatical issues. Add dyslexia to the hunt-and pecking, and I think it's remarkable I can navigate a keyboard at all. Sorry if I sound mean, I get very touchy about grammar and stuff.

kagsinlove:WHOOO! A FLAME! I've been waiting FOREVER! Well, a few things... **First:**I call Inuyasha a mutt..because that's what he is. A mixed breed dog, or one of inferior quality. I feel both are appropriate, but even you have to agree that mixed breed works. **Second:** Love, at fifteen is a fickle thing. And the whole obsession-with-a-twice-dead-girlfriend thing would wear on anyone's nerves. If Inuyasha goes searching for Kikyou again..and again...then it makes sense that Kagome will come to her senses and go to someone who will always love her. **Third:** Well, duh. She's fifteen and she doesn't love him. Yet. Just give it a while.

Wow, that was fun. BRING ON THE FLAMES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Definition of Creative: Yes...k/k stories are good. And they make sense when well written. As far as I/K stories, I consider them a waste of time. Just watch the show! why waste the time and energy writing it?

zyn1213: no, not the human and demon sides.He's just going crazy. (Euthanization, I cry)

HOTANIMELOVER: Well, you're right about everythnig but one thing. KOuga's sitting on my couch. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go skip wiht him in the land of chocolate where it rains malted milk balls and then I can dance in the blood of my enemies...anh, it's nice to dream...

**DISCLAIMER: Blah, blah, don't own crap, blah, blah.**

**Ch.4: Mmmmmm...bathtime...**

Inuyasha may be lying on the ground, bleeding heavily and severely injured, but that won't stop him from being an ass.

"So you need Kanna to do your dirty work?" He spat. "Why don't you just kill me yourself?"

Kagura bristled with anger. "Listen, _mutt_, if I had the choice, you would die. Now." She walked over to him and held his face up to hers. "What Naraku wants is your soul...lucky you..." She kicked him, rolling him into the woods._ 'Hopefully that idiot leaves_. _He's stubborn enough to stay here...'_

Kanna approached slowly. "Where is Inuyasha.." She asked emotiolessly.

Kagura grinned slightly. "Oh, he's around." _'How to distract her...?'_

Inuyasha wasn;t COMPLETELY stupid...dim, definitely. And thick. But he knew when to run from a fight, at least until he could recover and get revenge._ 'Maybe it's better this way,' _He thought, dragging himself by his sword._ 'I can get back to Kagome before the Wimpy Wolf can get to her heart...' _Inuyahsa dragged himself into the hollow of a nearbytree and collapsed. _'Sleep, sleeep can help,' _his mind dragged wearily. _'I heal faster with...sleep...'_

**So back with our title characters-**

Kagome was reluctant to leave Kouga's back when they arrived at the clearing where her firends waited. Kirara needed to rest, so they had set up camp on the spot.

"You know, Kouga, the only problem with getting a piggyback ride from you is that it ends far too quickly."

Kouga smiled mischeivously. "You could stay there all night..."

"No, Kouga," Kagome reprimanded. But she couldn't surpress a grin.

Kouga smirked. "Oh? Is that_ really _how you feel?"

Kagome grinned and was about to say something really crushing to Kouga, but was interrupted bu a sly comment form Miroku. "When you two are done..."

"Done? With what?" Kaogme looked around to see sly grins on all of her friends faces. "What'd I do?"

"They think we've been flirting, Kagome," Kouga grinned. Kagome noticed his tail wag.

"Wow Kouga! Your tail! I've never noticed that it's real!" She gasped as she petted it. "So soft..."

Kouga grinned. "No, really?" He faked an astonished gasp. "Kagome! Your ass! It's real!"

Kagome took her hand from his tail. "You know, it could have been part of your wrap."

"I see how you could make that mistake. Would you like to see it without the wrap?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ewwww...Kouga. You're COVERED in blood. Ick..so am I."

"Shall we bathe together?"

(Miroku grinned. He liked Kouga's directness, reminded him of him. Though Kouga wouldn't act on his words quite as readily)

Kagome rolled her eyes. "NO, Kouga. You can bathe on this side over here, and I can go on the OPPOSITE SIDE."

'Ahhhh...sooooooothing...' Kagome lowered her sore, bloody body into the hot water.. She sank deeper, slowly, until her nose and eyes were the only thing above the water. She disn't have that much blood on her- she had stayed miraculously clean as usual. She really wanted some time to reflect on te past day.

'I feel so guilty. All this near-flirting with Kouga!'Her eyes widened. 'Not REAL flirting, of couse.'

_'Righhhhht.' _Her mind responded.

'Quiet, you.'

_'He deserves it, you know.'_

'Who? Kouga?'

_'Well, him too. He deserves your love. But Inuyasha, he deserves two-timing. Let him feel it. Let him see you with Kouga. Let him SQUIRM.'_

'I-Shut up. I don't do that. I DON'T care for Kouga that way.

_'Do you find him ATTRACTIVE?'_

'I, well, that's different.'

_'And Inuyasha? Is he not-'_

'Don't say it!'

_'He is! He IS!'_

'Okay...maybe he is. But I forgive him!' Kagome jumped from the spring and ran to her clothes. A little too much time with one's own head is never a good thing. She wandered toward where she thought camp was, realizing she didn't really know where...camp...was...crap. Her heart leapt as she saw a break in the trees. She leapt through to see the spring, again. _'Sigh...back again.' _She heard someone else sigh audibly. Turning left, she saw one of the hottest thing she had everseen in her life.

Now, when she had seen Inuyasha naked, she had turned away because of what was visible. Kouga, however, just happened to have a very appropriately placed rock, allowing her ot soak him in. 'Wow' was the only word that came to mind. His swelling, muscular chest. His perfectly cut abs. His muscular arms. She knew that his face, and definitely hair, were attractive. But now, his hair was out of its trademark ponytail. And his face just seemed more attractive when wet. His eyes...captivating as ever. She sighed again, and this time she saw Kouga's ears perk up. Her eyes widened,and she ran in the only possible direction that camp could be.

**EEEEEEH! HAPPY!The good people on the wolfmiko yahoo group get the full version. You here however, get the short one. HAH! If you blame anyone, blame the ffnet censors.**


	5. Kagome's Choice

YIPEE SKIPEE! A Valentine's Day chappie! Rest assured it will be fluffy!

(And please don't kill me for saying Yipee Skipee)

cruciolife: I'm still not sure whether Inuyasha will die...if he will, it won't be from Kagura. It'll be some funny, ironic way...I love irony!He won't be making it back to them for at least a couple more weeks (story time, not real). I was a little scared comparing Kouga to Miroku, but it's kind of true. Directness and pervertedness are close. Directness is just that a person would wait till the right time, but pervertedness...well.

Glad you liked Kouga's fantasy.

Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Kagome wasn't really peeping. Peeping implies actual intent. "Captivated'' Is a better word.

Atari Atagashi-San: Hey! I have an over obsession with wolves too! Damn dogs...like hyeractive wolves on prozac. Domesticated sissy wolves is what they are. I like dogs, INDIVIDUALLY, but as a whole they outnumber the wolf population 10 to 1 and that angers me. WAH!

Kougaismyhomeboy: YAY! A shot at Bush! Y'know, I actually liked him till World Geography started. I figured out the fakeness of the whole war on terror thing and the real deal with Iraq... ANYWAY. Not to get political. I can understand the shallowness thing. I'm shallow too, my brain just interferes.

Definition of Creative: I told you how to read the full version. Click groups. Type wolfmiko into search. CLick on it. Click Join. Click files after filling out stuff. Click my name. click the appropriately titled folder. TADAA! Also, you cna figure out the next chapter in all my chapters...you just have to kind of read then last few paragraphs and think a little. Heck, who am I kidding? I make this up as I go along. Even I don't know!

Remember, I only respond to longer responses.

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, it would be very different. For one thing, They would use more pronouns.**

Kagome stumbled back into camp to find her friends were already asleep. She was sure Miroku was awake at first, keeping a watchful eye over them, but then she heard him talk in his sleep.

"Don't worry ladies, there's enough time for everyone to get their palms read," He mumbled. "Except you. And you."

Kagome would've slapped him, but her mind was elsewhere.

Kougaland, to be precise.

Kouga and his pet anaconda were still fresh on her mind. It was weird, she was elated and guilty at the same time.

Elated for obvious reasons.

Guilty because of Inuyasha.

Now Kagome was sixteen-almost seventeen-and as a teenager her mind was completely dominated by love. She was blind to the actions of her boyfriend, or at least believed he could be changed with some gentle nagging.

And also being a teenager, her mind was buzzing thanks to Kouga. All she could see when she closed her eyes was his naked body, water running down his body, coursing through every groove, making him shine and almost glow in his beauty.

'No! NONONO! I don't feel that way for Kouga, he's just a friend. A good friend...a sexy friend...but a friend!'

_'A HOT friend who, aside from being insanely attractive, loves you with all his heart and would do ANYTHING for you.'_

'He claims me as his woman!He's never actually-'

_'Here we go...he doesn't know any better! That's his culture. That's how things work now, in these times. Wolves claim what is theirs. Take your pick, all plausible, all true. '_

'But-'

_'And he did declare his love, publicly, in fact. Ib front od his pack. Don't you know how hard that is for a guy?'_

'But-'

_'When's the last time Inuyasha said that?'_

'I-'

_'AND you're only sixteen-'_

'Almost seventeen!'

_'Yeah, yeah, either way, you're a teenager. Dating now is about experience. Give Kouga a chance!'_

'But-'

_'You know you want to. I know what goes on in your head and I know you want some wolf.'_

Kouga walked into camp at that precise on, armor off and ponytail down, in the process of getting dressed. He started to put his hair in his ponytail as Kagome noticed him _'armor off...still wet...glistening...water coursing through every groove in his body...and damn, are there a lot of grooves...'_

Kagome reflected on her experiences with Kouga. Every time she saw him...he was always nice...loving...caring...hot...if you ignored the fights with Inuyasha, he was practicallly perfect...and most evident in her mind was an experience with him at Mount Hakurei...

She made her decision. "Kouga,"

"Oh, so you're going to talk to me now?" He smirked. "Or are you just going to ask me to get naked so you can stare?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "W-Whatever do you mean, K-Kouga?" A phony smile cracked her face.

"Don't even try, Kagome. You can't fool a wolf's hearing. You know, since I couldn't smell you, I wasn't sure it was you. But now that you seem so very guilty...you peeper."

"I'm so sorry, Kouga, it was an accident, I swear!"

"Hmmmm...an accident... that explains your thirty second bath." Kouga leaned forward, allowing her a nice view of his rear as he put his armor back on.

"Do you really need to put your armor back on like that?"

"No."

Then Kouga laughed at himself.

Kagome noticed that she had never heard Kouga laugh like that. She'd heard him laugh with bravado during fights. She'd heard him laugh while mocking Inuyasha. She'd even heard him laugh hysterically when she secretly told him Inuyasha's real name was "Nancy."

This was nothing like any of those.

It was a simple, humble, real laugh. Genuine, not forced. Not superfluous, but simple. And hot.

"Uh...Kouga?"

"You like my name, don't you?"

"Yeah.But I-uh-well-I..."

"You uh-well-I? Very intersting." he laughed.

_That_ laugh again.

"Sorry Kagome, I'm in a weird mood." he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "If the pack saw me acting like this..." His face returned to normal and then quickly changed to a more pensieve expression. "How do you do this to me?"

Kaogme smiled. She liked this mood. 'I can't imagine what he'll do when I tell him...' "Thanks, Kouga. You've given me the courage I need to say this."

"How?" Kouga asked, standing on his head. Kagome was thankful for the fabric underneath covering any unfortunate(or possibly fortunate) sights.

"By sucking all seriousness out of the room," She chuckeld as he flipped into the air and landed on his butt.

"Will this help more?" Kouga put his hands on his face and pulled it back.

Kagome laughed. "No, not really, you don't look as-"

Kouga smirked. "As what?"

"Anyway, before I lose face! No, Kouga, it's just that I've decided to give you a chance."

"At what?"

"Well..Kouga, what do you call it when two people who like each other-"

"Mating!"

"No! The part before that."

"Courtship?'

"Yeah! That sounds right..."

Kouga sat up, his face unreadable,

Kagome noticed his eyes start to shine.

Kouga grabbed Kagome firmly in his arms and leaned his head on her shoulder. Kagome struggled at first, nervous, afraid he would have sex with her right there. But eventually she settled in, her head on his chest.

It felt good.

He felt good.

It felt right.

And so did he.

The world around her disappeared. All she knew was that Kouga as holding her like she was going to leave him forever.

But the thought of leaving was the very last thing to cross her mind.

Kagome didn't even know when she fell asleep.

Kouga was so incredibly happy that he had started to cry,

He was glad Kagome was asleep. He didn't want her to see him like this. He leaned against a tree holding her, and rested hius head on hers. He held her closer. And closer.

He kissed her on the head.

And he fell asleep.


	6. Day 1: A walk in the woods

Wow...this is the fastest update ever. Whoo! I'm very hyper now...

Kougaismyhomeboy: Yeah...you have absolutely no right to call anyone random. And your profile? I actually read THE WHOLE THING. And I have to steal those quotes, especially the one from Dory. "I shall name you Squishy and you shall be mine. You shall be my squishy."

Sachichan16: What? You got a problem with Kouga? Huh? You got a problem? You know what I do to people who have a problem with Kouga?

I convert them. MUAHAHAHAAHAHAH! Keep reading, dear, you'll be converted to the dark side eventually.

Ryoko-one-and-only: Actually I'd appreciate it if you reviewed more. More reviews, the better. Even the anonymous ones are fine.

fullmetal inugirl145: YES! KOUGA OWNS SEXILY!

Darkmoonfang: Yes, well, Wolves are a protected species now. 1 shot equals JAIL! Now if I can just pass that bill legalizing the death sentence for wolf-killers...Down here in Texas, we still have a little thing called the Chair.

Atari Atagashi-San: Um...thank...you...?

**DISCLAIMER: Thing #2 I would change if I owned Inuyasha (which I don't): MORE NUDE SCENES-Free of the annoying black shadow.**

Sango woke first, hating the world.

Why she's always in a bad mood in the mornings, even she doesn't know. It's more or less a general state of existence for her.

She dragged herself across the campsite to get some firewood to start a fire. She cast her gaze hungrily on a passing rat, and looked around for Kagome's ever handy backpack and lazy-camper wood. She found it next to Kagome.

And Kouga.

Even Sango's bad mood lifted when she saw the two holding each other. She was happy for Kagome, who had finally gotten over HER two-timing boyfriend. Now if only she could do the same(as if). How Inuyasha would react when he returned would be nasty, but she was prepared to defend her friend and her friends' decision.

She smiled, a little determination mixed with the adoration. She had a rat to find.

-

Kouga woke when he heard Sango's triumphant laugh. He cracked open his eyes to see Sango roasting her breakfast, but with a considerably less sadistic expression than last time. She actually seemed almost happy.

Kouga had never seen her like that.

But Kouga didn't particularly care. He held Kagome tighter and brushed the hair out of her face.

_'MATINGMATINGMATINGMATING...'_

Kouga shook his head. 'Not just yet. I don't think she's ready.'

_'MATING!'_

'And, uh, we aren't either. It's not mating season, remember?'

_**'MATING!'**_

Kouga shook his head firmly as Kagome began to stir.

"Good Morning, Kouga." She yawned and stretched widely before resting on Kouga's chest again.

"Good Morning, Kagome," Kouga squeezed the love of his life a little tighter. "Would you like to know what we'll be doing for our first day of courtship?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Well, first of all, we have to take a week off of our little shard hunt..."

Kagome smiled, relieved to have a week off of walking (without needing an argument, a sitting, or jumping into a well) "No problem at all..."

"...and today, we'll be going for a nice, long walk."

Kagome's face dropped. "Oh, but Kouga... we just got a week _off _of walking...why-"

"This is different, though. We can go slowly, and we'll stop whenever you want...and it's just me and you...besides, there's something I have to show you."

Kagome was about to whine, but when she looked into Kouga's eyes she found it impossible to disagree. "Okay," She consented. "But later, okay? Sometime in he evening."

Kouga smiled. "Perfect. Oh," He blushed. "There's something I have to do now though...just me...and please, _please _don't ask."

"Well...okay..." Kaogme stood up, and Kouga quietly slid behind the tree. 'Weird...' Kagome walked to join Sango, who was just wrapping up the cooking of her eerie breakfast. "Good morning, Sango!" She chirped.

"Oh, I bet it is," Sango smirked, mouth full of rodent.

"Huh?" Kagome took her usual instant breakfast form her cavernous backpack, confusion replacing her wide grin.

"You and Kouga," Sango swallowed her food."You gave into him, didn't you? You mated him."

"What? NO! I just agreed to, uh, court him, not mate him!"

Sango nodded sagely. "Yeah, I didn't see a mark on you." Kagome looked confused again and Sango sighed, a knowing look on her face. "I suspect, Kagome dear, that what you don't know about wolf demons could fill several books."

"Huh?"

"I'll start with wolf courtship. First of all, it only lasts a week, at which point you have to decide if you want to mate him."

"And if I say no?"

"Well, no matter what it'll be bad. Typically, the rejected wolf will be severely heartbroken, and sometimes he won't ever court, or mate, and will live a solitary life. Even if the wolf takes it welll it will have an enormous effect on his personality. For Kouga, as the leader of his pack, will probably be banished for lack of alpha female."

"...crap."

"Well, he probably won't have to worry aobut that. He's so loyal to you that he'll more than likely kill himself if rejected."

"But-but-I don't want him to die-"

"Yet another thing. Wolf demons, particularly one as hot as Kouga, can have most prospective mates completely enthralled in a few days if they want to."

"Then why haven't I-?"

"He din't want to use it on you."

"Huh?"

"He didn't want to have to get you that way-an oddly honorabe choice for someone who should be very desperate for a mate. Oh, yeah. One more thing. You may have noticed that Kouga's behavior was a little...erratic this morning."

"Yeah, actually. He said he had to go do something, that it was private, not to ask, and he seemed really embarassed about it."

"Yeah...since it's not mating season, he has to...prepare his seed. By...well..." Sango made a jerking motion on her rat-stick with her hand.

Kagome paled. "Ewww!"

Sango sighed, finishing her rat. "Hey, at least he's embarassed about it. And at least he doesn't do it for fun." Sango cast a dark look in the direction of a recently awake Miroku.

Kouga snuck up behin Kagome, sitting behind her, resting his head on hers. "Good morning , Kagome."

Kagome noted that his hands had been recently washed.

Thank God.

"You've alreay said that."

"But it is a good morning," Kouga said brightly, nuzzling his prospective's cheek with his own. (Yes, I mean his face) He stood up slowly, almost as if he was regretting it. "I have to go clear a path for us, Kagome, I'll be back sometime in the afternoon. When I get back, be ready to go!"

"Okay," Kagome smiled warmly.

"Yo, Miroku!" Kouga called. The monk walked over to the fire.

"What?"

I expect you to take good care of Kagome while I'm gone," Kouga's eyes darkened. "And if that 'cursed hand' of yours comes within two inches of Kagome...I will break it off and feed it to you."

Miroku blinked owlishly."Uh...okay..." Kouga nodded grimly and heade off into the forest.

The sound of trees crashing could be heard for several hours, until approximately 12:47 pm by Kagome's broken watch. The owner of said watch decided to go play with Shippo, who was beginning to moan of boredom.

Miroku sighed and stretched, his arm laying across Sango's shoulders (he's the original inventor of that move).

"The hand stays above the waist, monk."

"No deal," Miroku's hand drifted to Sango's posterior.

Several familiar veins pulsed across Sango's forehead as she reached for her weapon.

"Um, Sango, that's your sword, not your Hiraikotsu..."

"Yes, I know," Sango hissed, a frightening gleam in her eyes. "I'm tired of just bashing your head in. Apparently, you don't learn from severe brain damage. So...to make sure you never, _ever_, do ANYTHING perverted again...I'm going to remove the necessary...tool..." Sango raised her katana, aiming for Miroku's midsection-

"Sango? Hello?" Miroku's voice shattered her fantasy.

Sango sighed, knowing she could never emasculate Miroku, content with a light backhand. Miroku sighed, relieved. Wanting to distract her before her anger returned, he changed the subject. "So what's the deal with Kouga and Kagome?"

"Kagome agreed to court him."

Miroku jerked in surprise. "What about Inuyasha?"

"Just because you two are equally loyal doesn't mean that Inuyasha desrves Kagome anymore that you deserve m-well, any woman."

"Now that's not fair to Inuyasha. He's only with one other woman, who, by the way, is dead...again...now. I _use _several."

"What? USE!" Sango's feminism boiled to the surface, veins pulsing, blood boiling, mind raging.

"I-I-Crap!" Miroku ran to the forest.

Sango, not feeling up to a chase, ecided ot go check on Kirara. The monk would come back soon.

Several hours later, at 12:47 pm, Kouga came back. "Kagome! We're all set." The light was starting to get soft out, and it was nearing sunset. Perfrect for a nice, stereotypical romantic walk.

"Coming Kouga!" Kagome dropped shippo by Sango, who was sitting cross legged, eyes closed, holding her fire cat, the picture of serenity. "Hey, Sango, have you seen Miroku?"

"Nope. Not at all." Sango started humming lously (to cover up a certain monk's muffled protest). Kirara mewed in amusement.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and trotted over to her waiting wolf, who was standing with his arm out. She grabbed it and leaned on him. "Let's go."

Kouga promptly turned and walked, Kagome latched tightly onto his arm. They walked down Kouga's cleared path, which he had even strewn wiht flowers, in silence for nearly an hour. Then Kagome sighed.

"My Kouga,"

Kouga smiled happily. "Oh, so I'm your Kouga now, huh?"

"Yep."

"Technically we haven't mated...yet..."

"What makes you so sure we'll mate, O cocky one?"

"Oh, Kagome, poor, naive Kagome. No one can resist me." Kagome roled her eyes as a goofy grin crossed Kouga's face.

"Then how did I resist you for almost two years?"

"You didn't I could smell your arousal just like I can now. Why do you think I never gave up?"

Kagome was caught off guard by this truth. It took her a couple minutes to come up with a comeback. An evil grin split her face as she did. "You know, Kouga, I wasn't the only one to be attracted to you..."

"Many are attracted to the great Kouga!" Kouga doubled over laughing a t his own stupidity.

Kagome took advantage of Kouga's mirth to uneash her vengeance, in the form of a perfect imitation of a certain red-haired demoness...

"Koooougaaaa! _Kooooooooouuuuuuugaaaaaaaa!_"

Kouga stoppped laughing. "No! Not Ayame! Not NOW!" Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh.

"Oh, Kagome...that was mean..." KOuga glanced up to see that the sun was setting. "Oh, Kagome, we have to hurry."

"Great. Carry me."

Kouga grinned, picking up his prospective mate in a fireman's carry. Ignoring her protest, he ran at top speed to the cliff he had prepared. "Behold!" He said cheesily, setting Kagome down. Kagome couldn't help but gasp. Kouga had laid out a beautiful sliff with more flowers, even nicer than the ones on the path, and dinner. The cliff itself provided a beautiful view of Japan, the ocean even visible on the horizon.

"Oh, Kouga," Kagome sighed. "This is so beautiful..."

"Yeah...most beautiful thing I've ever seen.."

Kouga wasn't looking at the same view.


	7. Day 2: Modern Dating

Whoo! No explanation for why this took so long! Onto the story!

Oh, wait. There's some other stuff.

LOTW: Hm? Am I hearing a reference to Inuyasha's Folly? Or is someone here just as perverted as I am (if that's possible)? AS far as Kouga and Miroku, make sure you understand that they're different kinds of perverted. Miroku is more of a I-don't-care-who-you-are-I'll-screw sort of way and Kouga in a I'm-overly-in-love-with-one-girl-and-very-straightforward-when-it-comes-to-mating-but-I-don't-see-anything-wrong-with-it-becuase-that's-how-people-are-in-my-culture way.

cruciolife: Yes...seed preparation... I was feeling very perverted. That's the whole reason I bumped the rating up and I don't even know if it's that bad(cuz if it's not I'll drop the rating, I get more reviews that way).

Darkmoonfang: An oldie, but a goodie. Yeah, I'm a sucker for the corny stuff. I'm not so sure about a sequel, but I will be writing another story as soon as this one ends.

Kougaismyhomeboy: No, actually, that doesn't scare me. You'd be surprised how crazy my friends and I can get when we drink Mountain Dew...oh, the hypercativity... Oh, and wht's with funshine bear? You think he's hot or something, don't you? Actually, that wouldn't really surprise me.

Atari Atagashi-San: Yes, Kouga the flower gi-I mean, boy. Or man. Whatever. Ah, what a wedding that would be. THough I would certainly leave my groom for the flower gi-bo-man. Which would be creepy. Who's Jimmy? I need his cupcakes. And why do you befriend an Avocado? Well, thats alright. Maybe someday your Avocado Jimmy can meet my lunchbox, Paco, and my frying pan, Rhonda(let's not forget her mother, Rhonda the shovel and her father Rhondo the log, who died in the tragic "firewood incident" of '04)

**DISCLAIMER: Thing number 3 I would change if I owned Inuyasha (which I don't):Kouga would've joined with the group the second Kagome asked him (check the manga, people).**

Ch.7: Day 2-Kagome unveils her secret

The next morning, Kagome was first to rise. The first thing her sleepy eyes saw was Kouga's handome face and bare chest. Her eyes opened in shock at his close proximity, but more our of reflex than anything else. She sat up and stretched, not taking her eyes of his chiseled body until she stood up and looked around.

She noticed that they were still on Kouga's cliff. It really was a beautiful view, especially now, as the rising son grew to cover the horizon of the land bearing the same name.

Kagome glanced down at her sleeping partner and noticed a bulge in his fur. Blushing furiously, she shook the perverted thoughts from her mind and shook him awake. "Kouga...time to get up..."

"Liar," the wolf mumbled.

"But if you get up...I'll give you a good morning kiss..."

Kouga bolted upright, trying (and failing) to cover the bulge in his fur, which had twitched at the mention of a kiss. "Ah...such a lovely day," He cast an expectant look at his intended.

She rolled her eyes, but giggled and kissed his cheek.

Slightly dissapointed by the lack of lip or tongue, Kouga was nevertheless satisfied as he grinned wolfishly.

Appropriate.

"Come on, Kouga, we should go back."

"Yeah, just one thing I have to take care of first..."

---Meanwhile, back at the ranch-er, camp---

Miroku dangled forlornly from his high branch. At least he didn't suffer from brain damage.

But oh, no, Sango's punishment was ever so much more cruel.

She had tied him by the back of his robes to the top branch of the tallest tree within her sightline. And he had serious crotch wedgie. 'Oh, sweet, merciful Buddha,' He whimpered. 'This really hurts...' He perked up as he heard some rustling and a familiar masculine voice.

---

"Kouga! Kagome! Is that you?"

Kouga and Kagome glanced in the direction of Miroku's voice. "What'd he do know?" Kouga raised an eyebrow.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and pulled Kouga along with her by the arm she held."No idea. Maybe we should go help him." As she approached the tree in question, looking around in nofusion, it was a few minutes before Miroku realized she didn't know where he was.

Kouga did. He was just trying so hard not to laugh he couldn't speak.

"Kagome-he's-tree-groin wedgie-AHhahahahahahahaha..."

Kagome's brow caved. "Huh?"

"In-hahaha-tre-hahaha-GROIN WEDGIE!HA!"

Kagome looked up to see a miserable Miroku. She gasped. "Miroku!" Miroku's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

"What did you do now, monk?" Kouga gasped, recovering.

Again, Miroku couldn't speak. "Come on, Kouga, help me get him down."

Kouga tossed her his sword "Use that."

"Hm. Kouga, you know, I've never seen you use this before," Kagome marveled as she started to sever Miroku's bonds.

"It's mostly just for looks," He said, catching it as she passed it back to him. "But even so, I don't like to use weapons."

Miroku recollected his breath, feet now firmly in contact with the ground.

"So, what did you do, Miroku? This is far too horrible a punishment to be mere groping..."

Miroku choked out a high-pitched response, "I-I-women, objects...referrinbg to sex, said..'Used'..."

"Wow," Kouga smirked. "You're lucky to be alive."

"Kouga," Kagome scolded. She turned to the abused monk. "You two...honestly...Miroku, you are willing to settle down with Sango, correct?"

The demon slayer hiding in the bushes tensed and listened intently.

"By settle down, you mean having hundreds of children with...?"

A vein pulsed, but lightly.

"Well, sort of...what i really mean, though, is that I'm assuming you're ready to live with her forever."

Vein pulsing slower now...

"...Yes. Yes, definitely."

Jumping for Joy! Slipping in carelessness! Hitting the ground! Realizing just now that lots of clinking weapons definitely limit stealth capabilities! Wondering how Kouga never noticed! Getting back on track!

Miroku glanced at the source of the noise. "Sango?"

Kouga was, of course, laughed nearly into a coma, because, once again, he had known all along.

He just loves to mess with people. Kagome rolled her eyes at his nearly endless mirth. "Come on, Chuckles, let's leave these two alone." Kagome pulled her sexy wolfish companion to a private place, allowing her friends the time to work out their plans (we'll get to them later).

"So, Kouga, what are we doing today?"

"It's your choice today, the day after, and on the last day."

They both gulped, simultaneously thinking, 'The last day...'

Running through her list of things to do with a boyfriend, she realized that every last one of them were only available in her time. 'Well, I suppose it's time I tell him anyway.' "You may want to sit down for this, Kouga.."

Kouga raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless plopped cross-legged on the grass. "So..what's up?"

"See, it's like this..I'm not exactly from, uh, around here."

"Well, I fogured as much. You smell a lot better tha n anyone else around here."

Kagome giggled. "Actually, I'm from another_ time_, not place." Smiling at Kouga's cute puzzled expression, she explained in greater detail. I was born about five hundred years form now, near the Goshinboku tree in the forest of Inuyasha-"

"Still can't believe the mutt got a forest named after him..."

"-In Higurashi shrine."

"You know, I might actually live that long. Weird. Wouldn't it be funny if you went home and them suddenly I popped up?"

Kagome blinked several times in confusion, but smiled. "I would be scared as crap to come out of the well and see a person standing there, but I would be very, very happy to see you there."

"Well?"

"Yeah, I travel back in time through the Bone-Eater's well."

"Hm...nice name."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go ther, I want to show you around."

"Great. So where is it?"

Kagome smirked. "Forest of Mutt-Face."

Kouga smirked. "Ah, that's a much better name."

Kagome mounted his back as he took off in the right direction (ironically being east). "Yeah, well, don't count on ever hearing it again."

--So, with the Slayer and the Monk...at the ranch--

Sango rose slowly from her former hiding place. "Hi...Miroku..."

Miroku quizzically raised his lecherous eyebrow. "Exactly how long have you been hiding there?"

"All night, I slept there in case you escaped."

"Well, I learned my lesson."

"Yeah...I...heard." Sango blushed furiously.

Miroku, never one to blush, walked over to the slayer and allowed his hand to rest in the usual spot.

But, Sango really didn't care. She was the only butt for him now, after all.

"So, Sango dear...when can we start the child making?"

Sango's face burned. "Probably when it's safe, when Naraku is dead."

"But what about my wind tunnel? We have to go before it consumes me..."

"Next Thursday."

Miroku blinked owlishly. "Huh? Why?"

"No idea, just sounds good."

"O...kay..."

---To the well!(at the ranch)---

Kouga skidded to a halt, barely making it before the well. He cast a raised eyebrow at it.

"This is it? Kinda unassuming, isn't it?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Eh. Nothing, really. So how's it work?"

"Just jump in."

Kouga shrugged and tossed Kagome in over his shoulder, and he jumped immediately after. Being much deser then her, he caught up with her millimeters before the bottom. , immediately they were encased in a blue light, whivh was weird enough, but then they were back.

Kouga was perched hands and knees above Kagome, whose legs were wiiiiide open.

"Why, hello there, Kagome! So soon?"

Kagome gasped and kicked Kouga off of her. "That was mean."

"Admit it, you liked it."

"No, not that, the throwing me in."

Kouga snaked his arms around Kagome's waist. "Oh, boo hoo," he smirked, nuzzling her head. "Sorry," He jumped out of the well, not expecting a low ceiling.

"Ow!"

He landed hard on theground, Kagome now perched over him.

"HA! Who's on top now, wolf ?"

Kouga smirked, flipped Kagome over, pinned her arms and legs, and hovered over her once again.

"Why, I do believe _I_ am..." His face drifted ever closer, but Kagome jerked her face with perfect timing. Kouga caught cheek.

Kouga was slightly hurt, but nevertheless satisfied. He stood up. "So, we're at your shrine?"

"Yeah..."mumbled a furiously blushing Kagome. "But, Mom, Souta and Grandpa won't be coming back until my birthday."

"Empty House...hmmmm..what could two horomone crazed lovers do in an empty house..."

_"Kouga!"_

"I love freaking you out...so much fun." Kagome rolled her eyes. "So anyway, I thought we could go see a movie."

"What's a movie?"

"No time to explain. We should get you some clohes, there's some old stuff of Grandpa's that might fit you..." She drqagged a confused Kouga into her house and into her Grandpa's room. She dug through some old boxes labeled "For Souta 2/27/2011"

'Geez, Mom...you sure are planning ahead...' Shaking the thoughts from her head, ignoring the cuddly confusion of the sexy wolf, she started dressing him like her old Ken dolls. Finally, she decided on a nice white button up and some drak slacks.

"Dressy, yet casual," she comented.

Kouga was lost. "What?"

"Nevermind, you look hot is all. Let's go." She dragged Kouga to a Bus stop.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"A bus, shut up, people are staring."

"Bus?"

"Yes. Think of it as...what did people call them back- oh. A horseless carriage."

Fascinated, confused, and paranoid, Kouga stepped on. He jumped as the door closed with a snake-like hiss.

"Kouga, calm down."

Kouga jumped, and pushed Kagome behind him in protectiveness, as the bus started to roll.

"Get behing the yellow line, please..." The harried driver mumbled.

Kagome, rolling her eyes all the way, pulled Kouga to a seat near the front of the bus.

"Would you calm down?"

Kouga squirmed. "It's kind of hard...my tail doesn't exactly fit in these pants..."

"Hmmmm...forgot about that," Kagome reached into his pants and pulled out his tail. "just till we get off and in the movie, okay?"

Kouga moaned in pleasure. "Feels good when you stroke it..."

"So fluffy!" kagome squealed. "Oh, crap. We're getting weird looks. Shut up!"

Kouga's eyes rolled into his head.

Eventually, the bus slowed to a stop in front of the theater.Kagome stuffed Kouga's tail unceremoniously into his pants and dragged him to the booth. Buying tickets for the feel good film of the year, she proceeded to drag him to the theater, ignoring his questions. She pulled him to the theater , sat him in seat, and assumed the seat next to him.

"Kagome! What is this place? What's a movie? What's that big thing? Why are there so many people in here? Why are those two in the back mating? Is that what we came here for?"

He said all of this very,very loudly.

"Kouga, _quiet down!_"

"But-"

"A movie is where you watch the lives of other people without actually being there. This is a movie theater, a place where you go to watch movies. That's the screen, where the movie plays. People like movies. THOSE TWO IN THE BACK SHOULDN'T BE HAVING SEX, and we definitely aren't here to do that. Okay?"

The ushers hurried to the back to arrest the offenders as Kouga once again started to speak.

"But-"

KAgome cut him off with a kiss, yes, on the lips.

'That shut him up,' she thought. She leaned on his shoulder and sighed. Wrapping her arms around his muscular one, she watched the movie, almost ready to purr.

"Kagome...my tail...it hurts..."

"Oh, Kouga, I'm so sorry!" She reached behind him and pulled it out. She resumed her position, and he leaned onto her as well.

_"I wish I could quit you!"_ The man on the screen said.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" Mumbled a contented Cat-gome.

"Why are those men...together?"

**MUAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I had to throw in a Brokeback Mountain reference. Sorry. One quick dealie before I go...**

Inuyasha awoke slowly, painfully. His bones were healed, and he could probably walk. he stood, slowly, testing the waters.

'I'm alive...' He dragged himself form his cave, casting a disgusted look at the massive blood puddle on the ground. 'Damn, I'd better hurry. No telling how long I've been out.'

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could back to KAgome, following the signs he'd left. He stopped quickly, however.

"Ow! DAMMIT!" He leaned over, gasping in pain.

"Okay, slowly..." He pulled out tetsusaiga to use as a cane. "Not like I've got anything to worry about...Kouga could never win Kagome over."

'Quit talking to yourself, you sound crazy.'

"Eh, shut up."

Meanwhile, several hundred miles away, Naraku sneered menacingly. "So, Kagura...it seems you failed. This shouldn't be too much of a hindrance...but you shall suffer..."


	8. Day 3: Trial Separation

Ahh, a full chappie! I'm back baby! HA!

And I still didn't proofread! YAY!

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Inuyasha, Which I don't, Inuyasha would have gotten into the garbage and eaten some chocolate. Then, in dog heaven, he would be mauled by weiner dogs and chihuahuas and he would go to dog hell. But, since all dogs go to heaven, he'll be all alone.(And HUZZAH! Last time, I said that I wished Kouga would start traveling with Kagome. And It Happened (in japan)!WHOOO!)**

**Day 3-Trial Separation**

Koga woke up first, Kagome still wrapped in her sexy, Kouga-related dream. Lucky for Kouga, this meant he could put his pelt back on without her ever knowing that he had slept with her naked.

And that he could do his nasty little "duties" without the problem of her seeing. He snuck out into another room and flopped onto his back resignedly.

Thinking about the third day, every wolf's least favorite. He knew the day was going to be hell for him, maybe less so for Kagome. But still.

It was going to suck royally.

Kagome woke slowly, feeling a strange...impression,of sorts.Shaking off the feeling, she sat up and stretched luxuriously. Yawnig heavily, she took off the shirt she had worn over her underwear.

Naturally, Kouga walked in at that exact moment. A loopy grin crossed his face as Kagome blushed and squealed, hiding herself.

Kouga, himself shirtless and his pelt hanging half off, raised an eyebrow at her.

Realizing that this was an inevitability, Kagome unfolded her arms, allowing Kouga a look at her young, but generous, perky breasts.

Sighing, his groin tightening, he watched as she walked, still blushing, to her closet. She locked herself in to change as Kouga put his pelt on all the way and searched for his armor.

"So, Kouga,"

"Hm?" Kouga grunted, Armor covering his face.

"What's up for today?"

Kouga paled and gulped. "Well...Kagome, believe me when I tell you this wasn't my idea."

Kagome stepped out fully dressed and suspicious. "What?"

"We have to spend the day separated form each other."

"Separated?" 'Definitely not his idea, then...'

"Yeah...as in I should probably go back to my den, and you stay with your friends over there...or here...I'm sorry, Kagome. But this should make us closer..."

Kagome frowned. "Well, I actually guess this is a good idea. We've spent the last few days 100 percenttogether. Maybe a little break won't hurt."

Kouga sighed, depressed. "Well...maybe we can break tradition a little. Maybe I can see you tonight instead of waitnig until tomorrow?"

"It's not my tradition to break! Why are you asking me?" Kagome smiled broadly

Kouga smiled back. "Good point. See you tonight." Kouga kissed Kagome quickly and left for the well house.

Kagome reclined on her bed, confused, for exactly three seconds.

"Kagome..." Kouga whined. "How do you open this door...?"

**Soooo...500-ish years ago...**

Kouga leapt out of the Bone-Eater's well, upset, but nevertheless excited to see his packmates again.

It was strange. Ordinarily, he could go for weekswithout seeing Kagome before he became this depressed.

'Maybe it's just as much time as we've been spending together,' Kouga thought as he headed for home at top speed. 'And me being naked...I wonder what she was dreaming about last night that would make her so...aroused...'

His face soured as one idea occured to him. _'What if it was the Mutt?' _He skidded to a halt outside his den. _'Nahhh...Who could think of _that_ whenthey have meright there?'_

Ginta and Hakkaku ran to greet their leader, collinding halfway down the path. Standing groggily, they gave twin cries of "Kouga!"

"Hey guys...how was everything?"

"Alright, I guess...Hakkaku fell alseep on guard duty again..."

"Hey! You're the one who couldn't even catch a dumb cow!"

"Guys! Calm! I don't CARE,"

Both wolves stared, confused. "Huh?"

"Did anything really, really important happen?"

"Welll, we had some new pups..." Ginta said.

"Oh, and-" Hakkaku started.

"New pups? How many?"

"Welll...actually, it was new pup...but Kouga-"

"Only one? Damn," Kouga headed into the den, a little more upset than before. Lost in his thoughts, he never heard the high-pitched scream of "Koooooouuuuugaaaaaaa!" before he was tackled to the ground by a red and white blur.

"What the hell-! Ayame?"

"Yes! You're mate is here."

"Crap. Yo! Ginta, Hakkaku!" Kouga stood up, Ayame firmly wrapped around his waist. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I tried..." Hakkaku growled.

A second later his head was a hat size larger.

**500 years later...**

Kagome reclined on her couch. There really was no reason for her to be home. No school. No family. She hoped no friends.

_'No Kouga...'_

It was strange. Ordinarily, Kagome wouldn't even miss Kouga untless it had been months since his last visit. _'It must be because we've gotten so much closer...'_ She thought wistfully.

_'I can't believe I miss him this much...' _She laid in silence.

Then

Inuyasha was running almost normally. He was still in pain, yeah, but it wasn't as bad. He ran slower...

and slower...

and s l o w e r...

and then he was walking.

"_Damn it_! Every time, only about an hour of running! Well, it's not far. I guess I could just walk...not like I have far. I can smell Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara...hey..where's the wolf? And Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to run but fell instead.

"Crap," he growled into the dirt. He stood and walked.

Quickly.

"Damn it! Damn it, Damn it D A M N I T! I should have-huh?" Suddenyl, he could smell Kagome. "no sign of the wolf. Well...I guess I'm okay..."

He glaned up at the sky. "At this rate, I'll be back by around sundown... see you then, Kagome."

SEXY WOLF

Kouga peeled Ayame off, holding her into the air. "Ayame. What are you doing here?"

"I came to claim you! Mating season starts next week, silly."

"Really...damn, I forgot...still though I'M NOT YOUR DAMN MATE!"

"Well,KAGOME isn't YOURS!"

"She will be. In Four Days!"

Ayame drew back. "Huh?"

"We're courting, officially. Which means in four days we will be mated."

Ayame sat depressed on the ground. Kouga, feeling sympathetic for the annoying redhead, sat next to her.

"Listen, Ayame...I'm sorry if this hurts, but back then...I just didn't want to see you crying. I only promised to mate you then because I knew it would give you and your tribe hope. I just...hoped you would forget. It was mean, I know, but i did it with goood intentions."

"B-but how could I forget? Y-you're...you! How could I forget you?"

Kouga inwardly smirked, but then straightened up. "Ayame...you were young...er...I didn't think that...look, I'm sorry. But you need to find someone else, okay?"

Ayame stood and left, silent and crying.

Kouga watched her levae till she was out of earshot.

"Whew...glad that's over with...but now what do I do? I still have almost five hours to ki- aw, screw it. I'm going back now."

Kouga stood to leave, but Ginta and Hakkaku stopped him.

"Wait Kouga!"

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Kagome, of course!"

"But why?"

"I thought Inuyasha was back!"

"...Oh...yeah...you guys don't know...We're courting now."

An hour of joyful shouting and howling ensued as Kouga's pack celerbrated. A depressed Kouga was tossed about amid all the hapiness, wanting to leave every second.

Eventually, he managed to sneak out by throwing Ginta off a ledge and claimning he was going to check on him.

Kouga came ran past an aching and griping Ginta on is way out. His idiot pack had kept him from keeping his promise to meet Kagome early...'But she probably doesn't care, right?..._Right?'_

****

Earlier...

Kagome sulked around her house, more bored than she could ever remember being in her life. Her friends were out of town on some dumb school trip._ 'During the summer! Oh, come on, what am I supposed to do?' _and the hall closet was full to the brim with the gifts form Hojo during her long absence. _'Oh, give up already...'_

It still struck her as odd that she should miss Kouga so much. 'Well, if I know him, there's no way he'll be able to stay away for that long. Maybe I can meet him?'

She shrugged. "I haven't seen Miroku or Sango for a while... maybe I should go visit them! Besides, maybe Inuyasha will be back...probably with Kikyou..."

She headed out the door, surprised that the idea of Kikyou upset her. She loved Kouga now...right?..._Right?_

Meanwhile, following the blood-soaked trail of Inuyasha...

Inuyasha knew that he should probably not be exerting himself so much. His injuries weren't healing at all, and the more he pushed himself, the worse they got.

Even more fun was the fact that his heart felt like it was about to explode. "Joy of joys," Inuyasha growled. "There's going to be a lasting problem, isn't there?" He stopped to clutch at his chest. Squinting, he strained to continue through red vision.

Strong? No. I think "Stubborn," and certainly "scared."

But in his worsening condition, there's certainly no way to make "strong" fit.

Inuyasha was nearly there, mere yards away.

Oddly, he could hear grunts and moans, and as he couldn't smell anything but his own blood he didn't know whose grunts and moans they were.

But they couldn't be Kagome's and Kouga's, because Kagome loved him, of course.

Right?

On the other side of the well- no wait. Same side.

Kagome hauled herself up the ivy wall of the well. She breathed in the clean air, and headed to camp.

Shippo and Kirara were huddled in fear against a tree.

"What's wrong, Shippo?"

The small fox demon pointed a trembling finger towards her tent, where a series of moans and growls issued from the flap.

Concerned, Kagome grabbed her arrows and walked quietly to the tent.

"Ow! My hair!"

"Oh, just take it, you girl! Go harder!"

Kagome paused. 'Are Miroku and Sango fighting a very small demon, or...'

"I can't!"

"DO IT!"

Kneeling by the flap, she was just about to look in when she heard...

"OH MIROKU!"

Kagome fell over laughing. After about twenty minutes of uncontrollable laghter, she stood to encounter her newly dressed temamates as they left.

"Remind me to burn that tent." Kagome said woth a smirk.

Sango blushed.

"Qould you like next, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Several hundred veins pulsed in Sango's forehead. She grabbed a handful of the monk's hair. "Excuse us for one moment.." Sango dragged the doomed monk into the dark woods.

Still chuckiling, Kagome comforted the still shaking Shippo and proceeded to start a fire. Sango came back alone half an hour later.

Kagome put down her ramen as Sango sat down.

"Did you kill him?"

"No."

"Disemboweled...?"

"No."

"Dismembered?"

"No."

"Any broken bones?

"Maybe a rib or two."

"Emasculated?"

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Literally. He's been figuratively emasculated since you came along."

"No. And yes."

Both girls smiled and giggled. "Seriously though, he okay?"

----

Miroku came to an hour later, and looked down on a bundle of very sharp sticks. He crawled to another branch.

Rocks.

He tried again.

Rabid Squirrels.

Once more.

A freshly dug grave, seemingly bottomless, with a tombstone that read "That Lecherous Monk".

Miroku curled himself into a ball and rocked back and forth.

----

"Yeah...he'll live if he's smart and very patient."

Kagome shook her head. "So how was it?"

"How do you think? He was my bitch."

Both girls laughed maniacally and didn't regain proper speaking ability for another ten minutes. "Seriously though...haha...good for you..."

Sango smiled, but the smile faded as she saw someone break through the trees.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha bent double in the trees. He looked up, but then collapsed. "Inuyasha!" She cried, worried. She ran to him and held him up.

Feeling reasonbly well-off, if not somewhat woozy, he growled, "Where's that dumbass wolf? I knew I couldn't trust him." He stood slowly with both girls' assistance. He could walk on his own once propped up, however.

"Actually, Kouga's been taking great care of me. We even found some shards..."

"How well has he taken care of you...?"

"Actually...we started courting..."

Inuyasha felt his full strength suddenly return as his eyes flashed red. He knocked Sango across the camp, sending her crashimg into a tree. He pinned Kagome's arms to her sides and, growling, forced her lips to his.

Back with the** SEXY **one...

Kouga immediately ran faster as he picked up the mutt's scent. He smirked as he realized the injuries.

But then he smelt Inuyasha's demon side reemerge, and human blood.

His speed increased further. He covered the distance in seconds, and he pushed aside the brush to find an unpleasant sight.

Kagome struggled against the temporarily insane Inuyasha for almost a minute before she was freed. She shook the unpleasant taste of blood from her mouth as she looked up to face (and punish) Inuyasha.

But he wasn't there.

She sensed two jewel shards as well.

'Oh, shit.' She glanced wildly around to see Kouga holding Inuyasha against a tree by his neck (having blown through three others before coming to a stop).

"What EXACTLY do you think you are doing, Dog Shit? is there a REASON you were kissing her! Have you not been INFORMED of her current situation, or are you just even MORE of an asshole than I thought?"

The life started to fade from Inuyasha's now golden eyes.

"ANSWER ME, INUYASHA!" Kouga's eyes were red now as his demon took over.

Kagome had to think quickly to save her friends' life and her boyfriends' sanity. The only solution she could think of was risky, considering Inuyasha's injuries, but considering thr fact that Kouga was probably likely to blame her for the...incident... approaching him was not intelligent.

So she let instinct take over. "SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground, trapping Kouga underneath him. Their thick skulls collided and both canines were rendered temporarily unconscious.

Kagome ran to Sango. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just stunned. Where's Inuyasha?"

"Kouga pulled him off of me and then I had to get Kouga off of Inuyasha. Help me sort this out when they wake up, will you?

They headed towards the double-crater and pulled the demon and a half apart. Kagome kneeled over Kouga, who was stirring. When he saw Kagome, he looked away.

"Kouga, I'm-"

"You don't have to apologize. I know that you were forced." He looked up to her with loving, and still somewhat hurt eyes. "Even if you weren't, I would forgive you." Kagome looked lovingly down on his face.

"Oh, Kouga..." He propped himself up on his elbows. She was looking him on the face straight on now, and as she was lost in his eyes their lips met in her first real kiss that night.

Unbeknownst to the couple, who were currently absorbed in each other, Inuyasha regained consciousness for just enough time to see their kiss.

Attempting to speak, all that came out was a moan as his injuries caught up with him and his body gave out.

Kagome broke the kiss as Sango shook her shoulder. "Kagome! It's Inuyasha...he's not breathing."

WAHAHAHAH! I know! After a lengthy hiatus I come back to end my chapter in a ciffy? I'm so EEVILLL!


	9. Day 4: Evil Plans Unveiled

Kagome panicked, tearing herself violently from Kouga-who was knocked off balance and fell- and ran to Inuyasha. Remembering first aid, she checked his heartrate, which was slow, but present, and his breathing, which was slightly less present.

She turned to Kouga and said, very quickly, "Thisisn'twhatitlookslikeokay?" and immediately started rescue breathing (think CPR minus the heart part).

Kouga restrained himself as Kagome started breathing for Inuyasha. After several minutes, the mutt was doing it on his own, though he still wasn't conscious. Panicking a little less now, Kagome tried everything to wake him up but it seemed almost like-

"He's not going to wake up, you know..." a sinister voice said.

Everyone turned to see Naraku (HAH! You didn't think I'd bring him back in, did you?). "Well, even though this isn't exactly what I had planned, Inuyasha is still disabled."

Everyone shook their heads and looked really pissed off.

"Well, damn it. I suppose tyhis is all Kagura's fault. She failed to kill him, hoping to foil my plans, but I ounished her and now...it looks as if everything will go exactly as planned..."

Kouga stood, helping Kagome up as well. "You didn't kill her, did you? Because that's my job."

"No, I didn't. But I think she'll be dead soon."

-

Kagura regained consciousness in a tree. Realizing she was naked, she tried to find a way down to get clothes.

But the ground to her right was covered in sharp sticks.

And behind her there were sharper rocks.

And to her left there were rabid squirrels.

And in front of her was an incredibly lecherous monk, looking very horny, despite Kagura being one of his greatest enemies. "You know, Kagura...Naraku's spawn or not...you have a really nice ass..."

Defenseless, Kagura decided to take her chances with the squirrels. Needless to say she did not survive.

-

"Oh, and there she goes." Naraku chuckled as Kouga swore. "Isn't it lovely how a plan comes together when you don't even do the slightest amount of work?" He laughed his sinister laugh. "Only one thing left. Between you, wolf, and you, girl, there are four shards."

"You've been after these for a long time, Naraku. What makes you think you'll get them now?"

"No Inuyasha to save your ass."

A vein or seven pulsed in Kouga's forhead. "What? You don't think I can take you, you stupid bastard?"

"No. I don't think Inuyasha could take me alone, either. But together you had potential. At any rate..." Several tentacles popped up behind Kouga and trapped him, and Naraku pulled Kouga to him. "There's two shards...now let's see if we can't get the last two..."

"Kouga!" Kagome was pissed. First Inuyasha..now Kouga...Naraku really was annoying. She drew an arrow and aimed for where Kouga's shards were still visible. "Kouga! If you can hear me, take out your shards and give them to Naraku!"

"What? Do I hear the sweet sounds of Surrender? Do you think I'll let go of Kouga after I get his shards?"

Kagome smirked in a fashion that would make Kouga proud. "Nope...but..." She whispered. She aimed at Kouga's shards and fired seconds before they were assimilated. The shards were purified, to Naraku's fury, and He screamed in sheer agony before dropping them-and their former carrier.

"Damn it! You're a smart little bitch, aren't you?" Naraku sringed in pain and shot a tentacle towards her.

Kouga jumped towards it, claws extended as he aimed the Goraishii, dissolving Naraku's tentacle seconds before impact. "Don't call her a bitch, Naraku!"

"Dammit, Kouga, why do you swear so much?" Kagome smiled as she put a shard on the tip of her arrow. "Your choice, Naraku. I fire this arrow, and every polluted shard in your filthy body, along with you yourself, will be purified. You so much as scratch an itch and I will put an end to you."

"Kagome...why don't you just do it?" Sango asked, tense for action in her unimportant role in this story.

"I don't know where his shards are...I'm just hoping he doesn't know that..."

Naraku smiled as he heard that, and Kagome fired her arrow.

Now she didn't know where the shards were, BUT- the shards were attracted to each other, and had Naraku not fired a cloud of miasma at that exact moment to pollute the shard ait would have killed him.

As it were, the arrow mangaed to blow a massive chunk of Naraku away before it was polluted.

Growling, Naraku ran with his tail between his legs.

Kouga grabbed Kagome and kissed her on the head. "Great job, Kagome."

"Yeah...but we gave him three shards."

"Maybe. But we-you-dealt some massive damage and he won't be able to recover for some time."

"True." Kagome shook herself loose and went to Inuyasha's side.

"Kouga, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to skip tomorrow. Inuyasha needs serious medical attention, we need to go back to my time for that."

Somewhat crestfallen, Kouga forced up a cheery front and consented. "I'm going with you."

"I hoped so." Kagome smiled. "Help me carry him."

"No, I'll do it... I owe him for mount Hakurei anyway, don't I?" His flasely cheery expressiojn faded as he picked Inuyasha up.

"He smells."

"Iuyasha said the same thing about you."

Kouga shot her a withering look.

"Sorry." She cuddled to his side, and he shifted Inuyasha to his left shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Sango couldn't help but "awww" as they walked away. She was sure inuyasha would be fine-he'd been through a fifty year com before anyway-and that Kouga and Kagome's relatiosnship would be fine as well. She knew darn well that their fith day would be their seventh.

She had a seventh sense about those things.

Her sixth was that she could tell when Miroku had learned his lesson. And speaking of which...

Sango headed into the woods, smiling. She didn't know why she loved that pain in the ass, but she did.


	10. The Nut House

Kagome was ina stupor for pretty much all of the short walk to the hospital.

Kouga tried to talk to her- in part because he could turn away from the smelly mutt on his shoulder, but MOSTLY becuase he could tell that KAgome was distressed.

Well...it was a small majority.

"Kagome? You okay?"

"Uh huh. Sure."

"Completely sure?"

"Uh huh. Sure."

'You aren't going crazy on me, are you?"

"Uh huh. Sure."

"Wanna have sex?"

"No."

As Kouga wondered why she had chosen that exact moment to start listening, Kagome returned to her thoughts-however they may be driving her to insanity.

'This is all my fault. Completely, 100, MY fault...how could I let him go...I knew it had to be a trap, everyone knew...'

_Mostly becuase you wanted to prove to him that she was dead._

'No! I could never do something like that on purpose.'

_Couldn't you? You finally thought you were going somewhere. It was just the two of you and you were happy. He was over her most recent death and he was glad to be with you until he heard a tiny little rumor that she could be alive, and it all fell apart._

',,,you're always right, dammit...how could I do that...'

_You didn't mean for this to happen. You expected danger but you also thought he was better than that. Both of you were caught completely off guard._

'Yeah...oh, what's he going to do when I tell him I'm with Kouga?'

_He'll be pissed. But we know the right choice now, don't we?_

'Yeah..'

_Good. Oh. And you've passed the hospital._

"WHAT?"

Kouga woke from his sex-deprived thoughts with a start. "Huh?"

"Why didn;t you TELL ME we passed the hospital?!?"

Kouga fliched. "I don't know what a hospital looks like!"

"Oh. Right." Kagome composed herself. "Sorry. I'm just a little tense."

Kouga put his unburdened arm around her and hugged her. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, still mad at herself but relieved to know she was finally, FINALLY certain about her love life.

"Is it the big glowy one?"

Kagome sighed. He had to go and ruin the moment. "Yes. It's the big glowy one."

Kagome pushed Kouga, who was still carry-dragging Inuyasha, through the doors of the brightly lit hospital until she finally got him to admissions. Taking the first chance, Kouga dropped Inuyasha into a chair and situated himself on the opposite side of the empty room, head in hands, worn out and disgusted.

"The one in red...he's unconscious and he won't wake up. Could you tell us what the problem is?"

"Probably. But legally that person has to be a doctor." The admissions nurse, a hispanic woman in frighteningly bright pink scrubs, smiled slightly. "If you don't mind my asking, what's up with your tag-along's outfits...?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh. No time for that, then, right?" She leaned over and grabed the first lab coat that tried to walk by. "Hey, doctor, I have a patient for you."

"Oh, come on...this is my first weekend off in almost a month, and I want to enjoy every minute of it."

"By leaving ten minutes early? Nuh-uh." She gestured at Inuyasha. "He's unconscious and the girl says he's stable, will it really be so hard to set him up and leave?"

He sighed. "I suppose. But don't page me about it unless you can't get someone else to cover him." He turned to Kouga, Kagome and Inuyasha. "Which one, the one in the skirt or the one in the parachute pants?"

Kouga stood from the chair, crossed the room in four steps, and had the not easily intimidated doctor by the throat. "The what?"

"Not you then," He choked out. Kagome pulled Kouga away, hitting him on the arm.

"So, so sorry doctor. He's just a little edgy because of...well, it's a long story."

No response, short of a glare. The doctor rubbed his throat and looked over at the orderliues placing Inuyasha on a stretcher.

The nurse pinched him on the arm. "Be nice to people and they'll be nice to you. Did you learn NOTHING in kindergarten?" she turned to Kouga. "Don't feel bad, Ponytail. He deserved it."

Offended, Bill turned to glare at her.

"Don't glare at me while we're moving someone." She said without looking away.

"I'll glare at you whenever the hell I want," He said as he ran headlong into an IV stand.

"Told you."

"Male, good shape, bad taste in clothing and hairstyle, no previous signs of heart failure, correct?."

Kagome nodded weakly.

"Any recent stress or trauma? Heartache?"

"Definitely heartache."

"First guess would be broken heart syndrome. Nothing for it but rest and counseling."

He slouched out of the door. Before anyone could comment, he reappeared in the doorframe, somehow already in street clothes, saying, "Don't page me until it comes in or until his heart rate drops below, oh, I don't know...two."

He stormed out of the room towards the door after practically throwing the chart at the nurse. "Well, nothing interesting is happening here, and visiting hours end in about...now."

"Can't I stay?"

"Well, I suppose. But nothing's going to happen."

"It's to cure my own guilt, really. Do I just sleep in this chair, or...?"

"Well, there's nowhere else. So, is Ponytail here staying or what?" She asked, patting him on the shoulder.

He shook himself from his reverie. "I'm staying with Kagome."

"Well, she'll have to sleep in your lap."

A near trademark smirk crossed Kouga's face.

The nurse laughed. "Well, goodnight."

Kouga sat in the chair and waited for Kagome, who responded,

"Thanks. Goodnight! Oh, nurse?"

She paused at the door. "Yes?"

"What was your name again?"

She chuckled. "Well, I never told you my name. It's Carla."

"Okay, great. Good night."

Carla smiled, and as she left she revealed a surly janitor behind her, who growled, "How do you figure?"

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't talking to you," Kagome asked, slightly ruffled by how inexplicably pissy he was.

"Oh, I see how it is. You can't even take a few seconds out of your precious life to talk to me."

"Oh, it's not that, it's just-"

"Oh, you can take out a few minutes for a nurse, or a doctor, or that guy in the parachute pants-"

Kouga smirked.

"Or the other guy in the skirt-"

And now it was gone.

"But you can't spare five seconds to greet a lowly janitor."

"No, it's not like that-"

"Oh, I know exactly how it is," He wrung out his filthy mop on his face. "There. Saves you the trouble,"

Kagome realized that Kouga was still growling from the "Skirt" commment, and shut the door to keep him from doing anything rash. The janitor glared at them through the glass one last time before heading down the hallway, glaring at every other person he saw.

"This is an interesting hospital, isn't it?" Kagome smiled weakly.

"Interesting? Try scary." As she nodded, he held her closer until she fell asleep.

He looked over at Inuyasha. "I hope you pull through, mutt. Not for me, but for Kagome. She'll never be the same if you die."

------

LATER, STILL IN THE CRAZY HOUSE OF A HOSPITAL

------

Inuyasha was awake and mostly alert the next morning.

And just how pleased was he to see Kagome sleeping with Kouga?

"KAGOME!!!" (yes! that excited!)

She woke with a start, but Kouga, ever the heavy sleeper, stayed down.

"Inuyasha, you're awake!" She jumped up, awakening Kouga, and gave him a bed hug.

Kouga raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"What are you doing with the scrawny wolf?"

Kagome finally broke the hug. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Inuyasha, me and Kouga, we're...dating...courting."

"So...you mean, you're going to mate him."

"Yes."

Kouga raised his other eyebrow. No hesitation. Not even a pause.

He had won.

Inuyasha, registering this same fact, nodded to Kouga and slumped.

Kagome, reading their minds, promptly whacked both of them for considering property. Well, techincally, she whacked Kouga twice; she couldn't really hit a sick person. "ANYWAY. " She cleared her throat. "Inuyasha, what happened?"

"It was a trap. Kagura was there, the village was on fire and...She wasn't there." He looked up at her apologetically. "I'm sorry. It was so obvious. You must've all known."

"Yeah..I did... that's why I let you go."

Visibly upset, he lowered his head. "Yeah...I deserved it. You deserve better than me." He glanced towards Kouga. For once, neither face possessed any mocking or swagger. There wasn;t really a need for it.

Kagome cleared her throat again to make sure they weren;t thinking hat she thought they were, and when she was sure, she returned to her speech. "You didn't deserve to almost die. I;m just glad you're okay. And so is Kouga, RIGHT?" She added the last part dangerously.

Kouga nodded; honestly, much to Kagome's surprise.

"Uh, good morning- um, afternoon," A blonde doctor said shakily. "It's almost two o' clock, you know..."

"Two? What time did we go to sleep?"

"Carla says you came in at around four, so probably an hour after that. Were you two comfortable?" She smiled a little.

They both blushed slightly as Inuyasha looked slightly hurt.

"I'm...uh..." She glanced down at the pocket of her scrubs for her name tag, realizing it wasn't there. "I'm...a doctor. I'm covering for Dr. Lawrence until Sunday night. Nice to meet you." Kagome shook her extended hand. She seemed to be very ruffled and frumpy. Kagome could tell she was actually very pretty, but the stress of working at a hospital had obviously taken quite a bit out of her.

"How's he doing?"

"He's great. He's fine, physically, but we'll need to keep him around for psychiatric evaluation."

"You'll need to keep me here for what?"

"Well, we, uh...they...well, we need to make sure your brain works. Don't worry. You'll be okay. I go to a LOT of different shrinks. Three all at once the first year of my residency. You tell them things and they tell you what it means, like how I talk to myself, and I talk to my cats, and sometimes they talk back to me in my mother's voice, or how when I thought my boyfriend was cheating on me I kept picturing him and his would-be mistress havbing sex on a box of steaks becuase my dad had an affair witha female butcher.

Kouga,Kagome, and Inuyasha were very, very frightened.

The surly janitor from last night walked by again, looking actually knid of nice for once. "Hey, Blondie, there's something kind of urgent for you in 136,"

"Thanks!" She turned towards the group. "This is the sweetest Janitor ever! Oh, and call a nurse to replace the IV."

The janitor smiled brightly, but as soon as the blonde doctor was gone, He was instantly all surly again.

"Um, good morning." Kagome said weakly.

"You've always got to have something to say, don't you?"

"I'm just trying to be poilte."

"Hmph." He turned and left.

Kouga was still growling. "Want me to kill him? I'll do it..."

"NO, Kouga. Non-violent thoughts, remember."

"What did she mean, IV?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome tuned his arm over and pinted at the needle in his wrist. "This makes sure you get water and things, just in case you can't-" She looked up at him when she realized he was shaking. His eyes were fixed, unmoving, on the needle.

"Get it out," He said quietly. "Now."

"Inuyasha, are you afraid of needles?"

"Get it out."

"But you carry around a gigantic sword. How can you be afraid of needles?"

"Get."

"Inuyasha."

"It."

"Seriously."

"OUT."

Kagome turned his arm over and pressd the nurse button. Carla's voice came over the tiny speaker. "Need something?"

"Yes. That blonde doctor says he needs a new IV bag. And someone's afraid of needles."

"GET IT OUT!!"

It didn't take long for Carla to come in.

"You guys caught me as soon as I came in. Great timing! Oh! Good news, Nancy."

"You told her my name?" Inuyasha growled.

"...Maybe."

"Who else did you tell?"

"No one! Well...I told Sango and Miroku...and Shippo...and Kouga..."

"You told HIM?!?"

"And Sesshomaru..."

"WHAT?!?!"

"And Naraku."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Sorry...but...it's just so funny..."

"Why Naraku? How? You're supposed to hate him!"

"...yeah...I know..."

Carla exchanged glances with a near hysterical Kouga. She cleared her throat and interrupted the arguers. "Anyway...I'm glad to tell you that Inuyasha here doesn;t need an IV. Since he's already awake, he can drink and eat himself."

Inuyasha sat up, happy again. "I get the needle out?"

"Yep." She took the IV and equipment slowly. "Anyway, Sarah said that there;s no physical ailment, but he'll have to spend the next few days here wit the in house shrink to get to the root of the problem. Until he's sure that Na-I mean, Inuyasha is over whatever caused this, we can't let him leave.

"Who's Sarah?"

"Oh. That was the blonde doctor. She may have introduced herself as Dr.Barbie. When she gets really stressed out she forgets her own name, and since everyone calls her that she adopts it."

Kouga finally piped up. "What was the deal with that one really angry guy? That Janitor that keeps blaming me for things I didn't do."

The nurse looked up from the machines. "Oh. No one knows, really."

"He's just a freak, then?"

"And an ass, " Kouga growled.

"Yes, and VERY yes.," Carla smiled again. "Hey, you guys haven't left all day, so try and get out. We have a half decent cafeteria here, and a nice little coffee place. So try and get up and about, alright? Nancy'll be fine."

Inuyahsa growled quietly.

"Thanks again." Kagome said warmly.

The nurse smiled and winked. "No problem."

YAY! I'm back. Apologies and Excuses all around.


	11. Day 5: Coffee and Therapy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha-Or Scrubs, in case no one caught the references last chapter.**

**Ch.11a: Coffee and Therapy**

Deciding to take Carla's Advice, Kagome decided to take Kouga to the coffee shop for their next date. She didn't like the idea of leaving Inuyasha alone at first, but he was in therapy.

XXXX

SHRINK'S OFFICE  
XXXX

Inuyasha sat uncomfortably on the chaise while Dr.Groetz, the attending psychiatrist, intently stared through tented fingers.

Inuyasha started to squirm, fearing that the horrible staring was some kind of punishment, until finally-

"So. Nancy, is it?"

"...yes..."

"Interesting name," Inuyasha felt himself starting to get pissed off... "Do you think that it may have contributed to your psychological problems?"

"My what problems?"

"Psychological." A blank look from Inuyasha.

"Brain issues." An even blanker look.

"Insanity." Another blank look. This was starting to get boring.

"You aren't normal," Dr.Groetz snapped.

"Hey, I'm perfectly normal!"

"Of course, that's why your here. Maybe we should start there. Can you tell me why you're here?"

"That crazy blonde lady."

"No, I mean, why did she send you here?"

Inuyasha, dim-witted though he my have been, could tell that this was going to be a long day.

XXXX

COFFEEBUCK'S

XXXX

"What is the place?" Kouga asked as Kagome ushered him towards a table.

"It's a coffee shop."

"Oh. okay...what's coffee?"

Kagome started to explain, but then she considered what could happen if Kouga was given that amount of caffeine. "It's not important. I'm getting you hot chocolate."

"What's-"

"No. Stay here, I'm going to go order." She walked up to the counter where a guy taller than Kouga, but less than half his size was taking orders. "I'll have a half-caf double foam mocha chocolate chip frapp, and a hot chocolate."

"Sorry ma'am, but I've been told not to serve you."

"What?"

"Manager's orders. Sorry."

Confused, Kagome asked to see said manager.

And when he came, it all made perfect sense.

"You got a problem with how I run my shop?" It was the Janitor.

"You? What are you doing working in a coffee shop?"

"What? Just because I'm a lowly janitor I can't work two jobs?"

"No, I-"

"I would think that you, of all people, would know how pathetic my salary is. I'm sure you and absurdly-attractive-ponytail-guy over there make fun of it all day long."

"Look, I just wanted-"

"Oh, I know exactly what you want. But you aren't going to ruin my weekend. Not again." He turned on his heel and stormed back to his office.

"But I just met you yesterday," Kagome called to his retreating back. 'A minor set back,' she thought. 'Although I wish I knew why he was so damn pissy...'

When the other guy came back, Kagome had her shirt unbuttoned and was leanig forward on the counter, pressing her assets for all they were worth. "Are you sure you can't just get two little drinks for me?"

Apparently, they were worth a lot. Five minutes later she was headed back to the table with Kouga, who, thankfully, was so mesmerized by how shiny everything was, had missed the whole incident.

"Hi, Kagome," He said around a mouthful of gum.

"Uh...hi?" She smiled. "You're so cute...hey, where'd you get the gum from.?"

"Is that what it's called? I found at least ten pieces under the table."

"KOUGA!!!!"

XXXX  
STILL IN DR.GROETZ'S OFFICE

XXXX

"Let's talk about your mother."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably for the 97th time. "What about her?"

"Anything," Dr.Groetz resumed his stereotypical position. "We can wait all day if we have too,"

Realizing for the first time in over two hours that he wasn't getting anywhere until he opened up, Inuyasha finally started talking. "She was great...she was the only person who never criticized me for being different, until Kikyo. And Kagome, too."

"Who are they?"

"They're the only girls I ever really cared about..."

Dr.Groetz wrote on his notepad, which pissed Inuyasha off, but he wisely kept quiet.

"They seem to be upsetting you. What happened?"

"Well, first Kikyou died. Fifty years ago. But not before pinning me to a tree, frozen in time. Kagome finally came and saved me when she started playing with my ears. The really weird thing, though, was that Kikyou came back to life. I started to neglect Kagome for her, which is what really messed things up, I guess. I mean, technically, Kagome and I never started anything, but she liked me, even though I was a half-demon...anyway. Kikyou died again, and then came back again, and then died again. Now she's gone for good, and since I couldn't get over it, Kagome moved on to someone better."

Dr.Groetz had stopped writing at "frozen in time". He dropped his professional mannerisms and said, somewhat threateningly, "I have a hammer in my desk."

XXXX

COFFEEBUCK'S. AGAIN.

XXXX

After getting all of the gum from Kouga, Kagome gave him a sound headslap.

"But Kagome, it tasted so good!"

"It doesn't matter how good it feels, you can't just go around putting random things in your mouth!"

A doctor in cutoff green scrubs knocked on the table, said "Best. Conversation. Ever." and held up his hand for a high five. Before anyone could respond, however, a woman at another table caught his attention.

"Oh my God, I just loooooove big sausages!"

"Excuse me," the doctor said, high-fiving himself, "I'm needed elsewhere."

Temporarily dumbfounded, the pair stared at each other until their minds returned. Unfortunately for Kouga, Kagome's mind was still pissed when it came back from vacation. "You have to be careful around here, Kouga. It's just like when I went back to your time. Never do anything without consulting someone who lives in the era first. Things are just too...different."

He smiled at her. "You're pretty when you're mad."

She smiled. "I'm not mad."

He leaned forward. "You're still beautiful,"

"You're so cute," she sighed as she leaned slightly forward.

A loud crashing noise from upstairs shook the couple apart, especially the PA announcement that followed.

"Kagome Higurashi to the Psychiatric Ward...Quickly!"

As Kagome ran at full speed for the stairs, Kouga trudged sulkily behind her. Every time he was near a milestone with her, Inuyasha magically interrupted. Unintentionally, yes. But that didn't make it any less annoying.

"Kouga! Hurry up!" Kouga looked up to see Kagome waving frantically at him from the bottom of the stairs.

He grunted his apologies, still moping. But he knew when he was needed, and he grabbed Kagome's hand, running at full speed, Kagome trailing behind him like a windsock.

Kouga had no idea where the psych ward was- or, for that matter, what a psyche ward was- but it was easy enough to find.

Mostly because a good portion of the area was trashed, and Carla was standing over an unconscious Inuyasha, freshly used needle in hand.

Kagome, panicking, asked Carla for an explanation. Apparently, Dr.Groetz had called in some orderlies to detain Inuyasha. When they tried to touch Inuyasha, he panicked, and drew his sword. He was about to cut the poor orderlies open when Dr.Groetz hit him on the head with a hammer. Inuyasha was relatively unharmed, but startled enough to drop his sword.

That was when the trouble really started.

Taking advantage of the now weaponless patient, the orderlies tried to jump him. Since Inuyasha was occupied with (successfully) dispatching of the poor doctor, one managed to get onto his back. Inuyasha swatted him against a wall, atop Dr.Groetz. Both men were knocked unconscious. The second orderly, the smarter one, ran for his life. Tried to, anyway. Inuyasha caught him at the door and threw him through it, sending the poor guy crashing through the nurses' station.

Carla, who would have been decapitated had her husband not pulled her out of the way, grabbed a needle full of anesthetic. Her husband, who was pretty sizeable, managed to hold Inuyasha's arms down long enough for Carla to jump on his back and pump his veins full of enough anesthetic to down Michael Moore.

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry!" Kagome gasped. "Who's going to pay for all this? Is Inuyasha going to jail?"

Carla rubbed her back soothingly as Kouga somewhat awkwardly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie," Carla said soothingly. "He's a psyche patient. Things like this have happened before, we're insured for it. The hospital won't press charges."

"But-"

"You'll be fine. Right?" Carla gave Kouga the say-something-stupid look.

Kouga had never been much for the whole "comforting people" thing. He never knew what to say to humans, and when it came to fellow demons he just offered to mate them (which, when accepted, had its own nasty repercussions, in the form of certain redheaded psychos).

"Uh…y-yeah….you'll be…great," Kouga awkwardly patted her back and gestured to the unconscious doctor. "I mean, he's barely bleeding."

Kagome looked dangerously close to tears.

Carla just looked dangerous.

Fearing horrible retribution if he stayed, he gave Kagome a chaste kiss and went to go wait for her in Inuyasha's room.

Carla's husband, a black guy who looked like he could be a professional linebacker, joined him. "This is some mess, huh?"

Kouga, feeling awkward again, nodded in slight surprise. "Well, he's an idiot. I never expected any better of him."

"Same times a thousand for Groetz. I don't know how many times we've taken that hammer away from him." They laughed nervously.

After a few seconds' awkward silence, Kouga asked, "So you're the husband of the scary one, huh?"

The surgeon laughed, more easily this time. "Sure am. Yeah, she's pretty scary, but I do love the strong women."

"Same here. Kagome can get up there sometimes. Just a minute ago she almost ripped my head off for eating gum I found under the table."

"Yesterday Carla banned me from sex for a month for eating a taco I found in the garbage."

Kouga winced. "Ooh. You win."

They laughed again, finally comfortable with each other. "The name's Chris," he said, holding out his hand. "But most people call me-"

"Christopher!" Carla called sternly.

"Sorry man, gotta go. Nice meeting you-…?"

"Kouga," They shook hands, a gesture Kouga had learned from human diplomats.

Chris left to rejoin Carla, and the two of them pocked up where they had left off before Inuyasha's interruption.

A much improved Kagome returned to Kouga's side, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Sorry we have to sleep here, Kouga, but you know I can't leave Inuyasha here alone."

"As long as I'm sleeping with you," Kouga panicked at the look on Kagome's face. "I mean-"

"Don't worry, Kouga," Kagome laughed. "I know what you mean. And it was very sweet."

They settled into the chaise in Inuyasha's room, Kagome once again in Kouga's lap. He stayed awake until he was sure she was asleep, and, restless as ever, protected her through the night.

**Combined the two halves into 1 full chapter 11 (it was starting to bother me…I'm kind of OCD that way). At any rate, I think I'm going to be rewriting the first half of the story once I finish it (three more chapters. Don't worry, I'll make them long).**


	12. Day 6: A Nice, Pleasant Evening

Couple things real quick. First, I lied about there being 3 more chapters. Since Day 7 is basically just a lemon, and I may or may not have a track record in pushing FF net's envelope, I'm pretty much going to limit it to the fluff and tack it onto Ch.12, right after Day 6. Also, I lied about the chapters being long. Well, 12, anyway. 13 will be pretty long for an Epilogue.

**DISCLAIMER: I still own neither Inuyasha nor Scrubs…such a shame.**

When Kouga woke up in the morning, all he could see was blonde.

In shock, he jumped into the ceiling, dropping Kagome to the floor. He also managed to land directly on top of her, dizzy from the mild concussion.

Meanwhile, the poor blonde doctor in question, equally shocked by Kouga's sudden yelp, had propelled herself backwards into a cart full of medical supplies, sending hospital food, pill bottles, gloves and charts flying into the air. They landed on top of her, scattered all over the hallway.

It took everyone a moment to regroup.

Kouga, having managed to stop his head spinning, dusted Kagome off, kissed her apologetically, and helped her into the chair.

Poor Dr. Clock (or at least, that's what her freshly stolen nametag said) stayed on the floor, covered in debris and burning in shame, until Kouga begrudgingly offered her a hand. She took it, still furiously red.

"Okay, right. So I came here because…uhhh…"

"Maybe something for Inuyasha?" Kagome had switched places with Kouga, hoping he would stop fuming if he could sit.

"Right! Yeah! He can go home today!" The sudden excitement in (not) Dr. Clock's voice made him start again. He reeeeeaaallly didn't like her.

"Even after that mess from yesterday?"

"Well, like Carla said, he's a psyche, so they're not pressing charges. Also, since his wounds somehow managed to heal themselves, the only reason to keep him here would be for psychiatric evaluation. We've decided that, given the circumstances, it would be better if he went home and came back for weekly sessions."

"Well…I can't explain it, but…Inuyasha isn't exactly from around here. I mean…technically, he is, but…well, suffice it to say that he'll probably never be here for his evaluations."

Dr. (not) Clock smiled in a reassuring way. "Actually, I was getting to that. Carla told me you guys had a unique situation, so we worked through tape and managed to beat the system. We decided we could trust you enough. Don't disappoint, okay?"

Kagome smiled, relieved. "Don't worry about it. I'll find a way."

(Not) Dr. Clock left. "I still don't like her," Kouga growled from his sulking position on the chair.

"From what Carla's told me, she gives off a very bad first…and second…impression." She sat in his lap again and rested against his chest, as he calmed down and wrapped his arms around her. They kissed more deeply that they had in either of their lives, and would've stayed that way were it not for-

"Oh, pack it in already," Inuyasha was awake.

Kouga growled quietly, but Kagome kissed him again and kept her hand on his shoulder after she got up.

"Oh, don't be so bitter. Besides, you get to go leave. Be happy."

"Really?" Inuyasha looked happy for the first time in a week. "No more needles?"

"No more needles."

XXXXX

CAFETERIA

XXXXX

Having left Inuyasha and Kouga in the room where they could do no harm (as well as threatening them both with horrible fates if they fought each other), Kagome went to thank Carla.

Carla waved from where she was sitting at the table with her husband, Dr. (not) Clock, and a new tall, fuzzy-headed white doctor (basically, a human Q-Tip).

Kagome smiled and greeted everyone. "I just wanted to thank you for all the help."

"No problem, sweetheart. Anytime you guys come back around, drop by here. Christopher-"

Her husband rolled his eyes. "Pickle, I don't understand why you refuse to call me Turk in front of new friends."

"Because," she snapped, "It weirds people out when you call your spouse by their last names." She looked back up at Kagome. "Anyway, Chris said he had a pretty good chat with Kouga, so when you two come back around, maybe we can double date."

"Sounds like fun. See you around!" She turned to leave-only to find the Janitor waiting at the table in front of her.

"Would you mind not staring at me when I eat?"

"I wasn't, I was just trying to leav-"he cut her short by pouring his orange juice all over his plate.

"There. Now no one can have it. Happy?"

Flabbergasted and nearing tears, she suddenly saw the new doctor, the Q-Tip like one, standing next to her. "Don't worry, he's even worse to me. Had me duct taped to the ceiling once."

"Why can't we do anything about him?"

"You can try, but if they don't fear him, they either don't know him or think he's the sweetest guy ever."

"What? Who would-?"

He gestured at (not) Dr. Clock and it all made sense.

XXXXX

BONE-EATER'S WELL (yeah, I skipped some stuff. Writer's block is a bitch)

XXXXX

"I'll be back tomorrow, Inuyasha. Stay in the village, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He leaned against the wall of the well house sulkily.

Kagome felt sorry for him, knowing how he felt, and even though part of her wanted to rub it in his face in sweet, sweet vengeance, she was too nice. "Kouga, could you wait outside for a minute?"

Kouga hesitated at first, but then smiled trustingly at her. He shot a quick warning glance at Inuyasha, and was met by a slight nod of agreement. Satisfied, he left.

"Listen, Inuyasha…I know this is hard on you, but you've gotta be okay with this, for me, alright?"

"Why?"

"I may not feel for you like I did, but you're still my friend. A really, really good friend, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Inuyasha smiled quickly, but Kagome missed it. "Yeah. Same here,"

"No. No, it isn't. I know you still…feel for me, I guess. And I know you aren't exactly the most mature guy-"

"Hey!"

"Admit it. As I was saying, I know you're mature enough to accept it and move on."

Inuyasha was stoic.

"You did the same thing to me, you know. Over and over."

"Yeah…I know…I'm sorry…but you're wrong."

Kagome swelled to 487 times her size. "Oh, really? Do you think you're justified because she was gone for so long, huh? Or because she was dead? What new pathetic exc-,"

"Calm down, damn it! I'm trying to do somethin' here!"

Kouga perked up his ear. "Simmer down, mu-er, Inuyasha. Don't make me go in there,"

"Oh, shut it, puny Wolf!" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"You know, it's always been the same. Even when he stopped fighting with you, you kept right on going. That's what I meant by immature."

"I know, I know…" he sighed. "I guess…I don't know. But what I was trying to say was that I was sorry, and that I was wrong, what I did was very different and far worse than this. You should be happy."

Before Kagome could respond, he had gone back down the well. She left to join Kouga, touched.

"Well…I guess I won…that argument's been going on for almost three years now…"

Kouga laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So…what now?"

"Day six, right? Well-aw, crap."

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for Kagome as she watched the car pull up and her family lowly emerge from within.

Oh God, not NOW! I thought I would have more time for this…' Yet here she stood, wearing the same filthy clothes she'd had on for two days, with Kouga wearing his outlandish (and equally filthy) clothes.

She wanted them to freak out now so she could explain everything and end it, but things seemed to stop. She stared in horror at the shock on her mother, brother, and grandfather's face as they saw her being held around the waist by someone they didn't know.

She tried pushing him away, but Kouga, feeling her tension, only held tighter.

Kagome's mom was the first to speak. "Kagome! You're home!" Time resumed its normal pace as Kagome was suddenly ripped from Kouga in a bone-crushing hug. "It's been weeks! And who's this with you?"

"This is Kouga. Sorry we look like crap, it's…well, it's a looong story,"

Kagome's mom smiled and held out a hand for Kouga. "Nice to meet you. How do you know Kagome?"

Taking her hand in a manner similar to how he always grabbed Kagome's, Kagome noticed time seeming to slow again. 'Oh God, Kouga…don't say what I think you're going to say…'

Kagome held her breath in anticipation…

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs.Higurashi. I was a close friend of Kagome's back in my time until she agreed to be ourted by me."

'Oh, thank God…'

"Courted? You don't mean-"

'Ugh!' Time slowed again. More than anything else, Kagome was sick of the slow motion. It was starting to get repetetive (cough,cough).

Another seven eternities of waiting, and Mrs. Higurashi expelled so many words, so quickly, that nobody present could really understand what was going on until she grabbed both Kouga and Kagome together in a tremendous hug.

"OH!!! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome was dizzy and confused more than ever…but she supposed she could get a chance to explain things soon. "Come on, let's go inside. We were going to drop Buyo off and then go out to eat…but this calls for something truly special!" And she led them into the house.

Grandpa and Souta, having just caught up with the situation, were considerably less pleased. They met each other's galnce, affirming a strong disapproval, and they stormed into the house.

"So, Kagome…when's the big day?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the second she got Kagome alone.

"I'm surprised, Mom…somehow I figured you would freak out about this. You know..I'm not even eighteen yet, and making commitments…"

"Oh, every woman in our family marries young. Besides, I know you'll wait till you're ready. So? When?"

"It's kind of complicated," Kagome smiled, excited now that her mother was okay with it.

-----

Kouga had been placed on the couch and ordered not to touch anything, especially not the shiny stuff. He sat, his hands in his lap, impatiently awaiting Kagome's return.

Unfortunately, Kouga had an interrogation of his own to face.

"So…" Souta stood in front of Kouga with his arms crossed. The way Kouga was sitting, it gave off the impression that Kouga was the child, one being punished horribly to boot. "What exactly are you doing with my sister?"

Kouga was never one for taking any kind of crap from someone younger than him. He just barely stifled a snarl, and said, as calmly as was possible (so basically, not much better than you would expect), "Why don't you ask her?"

Grandpa was all over Kouga in an instant, smacking a cheap sutra to his forehead. Kouga peeled it off, unfazed, leaving Grandpa in shock.

"Let me handle this, Gramps. Although if you have to say something, be normal about it, please?"

"Oh, alright…what are you doing with my granddaughter, demon?"

Kouga sighed. He had delt with people like him before. "I'm courting her," He said simply.

"Courting? Hah! You demons just take what y-"

"Not me. And especially not with Kagome." 'Well…at least not anymore.'

Both interrogators looked at each other doubtfully. Souta was first to speak. "She agreed to this?"

"Yes. Took her a few years, but she did it,"

"Hmph! Demon mind control!"

"Wolf demons don't hold that power. Considering how you seem to think you're an expert, you should know that, old man." Kouga regretted that, but he didn't like being insulted.

"Why you-"

"Calm down, gramps." Souta rounded on Kouga again. "How did you meet, anyhow?"

'Uh oh…'

----

"See, mom, things are different for Kouga. He's a wolf demon, they don't do marriage and stuff, they mate."

"By mating, do you mean…?"

Kagome looked down. "Uh huh."

"When will this be happening?"

"According to his customs, he'll propose it to me tomorrow."

"Will you be accepting?"

Kagome looked up at her mother again. She saw no anger, no shock, no horror. She seemed perfectly okay with everything. "Mom? How can you be so calm about this?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Dear, I lost my virginity at fifteen. I married your father when I was seventeen. You're already doing better than me. And besides, those six years I was married to your father were the best of my life. I know how things work in our family, and this is just how and when I expected things to be. You know…outside of the whole 'demon mating ritual' thing."

Kagome chuckled. "It sounds worse than it is. He's really so sweet…wasn't always that way. Actually….no…he was…I guess I just…brought it out."

"How did you two meet, anyhow?"

"uh…"

-----

"You did WHAT?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds…" Kouga mumbled dejectedly.

"I don't see how it could get much worse than kidnapping!"

"Look, I only did it because I needed her help! I know it was wrong! I feel bad about it! I stopped attacking humans because of it. And I fell in love with her. Is that good enough for you?"

Souta seemed almost touched by it, but Grandpa was staunchly unimpressed. Souta, unaware of this, pressed on.

"She made you stop attacking people?"

"Yeah…you know, she brings out the best in me. Before her, the nicest thing I ever did was telling an injured cub that I would marry her someday…yeah, I'm not the best at comforting people…"

Souta smiled, just ever so slightly. "Is she happy with you?"

"If she isn't…then I'll leave her to do whatever she pleases. All I want is for her to be happy."

Souta held out his hand. "Then you're fine by me. Grandpa?"

"My granddaughter is NOT marrying a demon?"

Souta rolled his eyes. "Igore him. He was the same way with Inuyasha. What happened to him anyway?"

-----

"Oh, I can't believe that…Inuyasha was two-timing you?"

"Well…kind of…He never did anything like-"

"It doesn't matter. He was abandoning you for someone else, what they did was unimportant."

"…thanks, mom."

"He seemed like such a sweet boy, though! Closed off, maybe. But sweet."

"He was. He was like…you know how you see a guy, and you know that they could be perfect, they just need some work?"

"Dozens of them. Your father was one of them."

"Yeah, well, Inuyasha was one of the dozens. And not dad for sure." Kagome sighed. "It's just…everything I wanted Inuyasha to be, Kouga was. And I knew how devoted Kouga would be, and that was the opposite of Inuyasha's most obvious flaw."

Mrs. Higurashi rubbed her daughter's back. "Well, homey, I think you made a great choice. How about we go out and celebrate?"

"Thanks, mom," Kagome hugged her mother and they went outside- to see Kouga, transfixed, watching Souta play vdeo games as Grandpa sulked in the corner.

'Well…at least nothing was destroyed.'

-----

After some quick explanations of modern day eating, another round of dress up with some of her father's old clothes (Kouga looked quite dashing in a black blazer and slacks), and a car trip that culminated in the throwing away of grandpa's favorite sutras after he tried to attack Kouga, but missed and covered his daughter's eyes, they had arrived at the fanciest restaurant in the vicintiy.

Kagome was nervous about bringing Kouga somewhere so…prestigious…but he was dressed sharply, wearing enough cologne to mask the fact that he hadn't bathed in three days, and under orders not to move until spoken to (with a promise of getting to sleep alongside her if he obeyed.).

Everything was going amazingly, until they were going to be seated. Kagome split from the rest of them to go to the bathroom. She had to wait for a dessert cart to roll by to go, and when the cart was gone, the occupant of the table being presented to was none other than-

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Janitor. "That's a waste of a gift certificate!" He dumped his water on his plate again. "Cancel the cobbler!" He cried dramatically.

Kagome was nearing hysterics when Kouga came to her rescue (technically, he was violating, orders, but Kagome let it slide). "You go ahead. I'll take care of him."

"No public violence, Kouga," she sniffed. "Y-you promised."

"I'll try," he whispered. He squeezed her hand, kissed her on the cheek, and sent her on her way.

Kouga sat down across from the janitor, summoning all of his limited patience. "What's your problem with her?"

"I don't know what your talking about, Absurdly-Attractive-Ponytail-Guy."

"Kouga."

"Whatever."

"Why did you pick on my wom- Kagome?"

"I don't pick 'em. They pick me."

"Listen, I'm trying to be nice here. You have NO idea how hard I could beat you."

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do?"

Kouga calmly picked up a spoon from the table, help it up, and snapped it in half with one hand. "I could do that to your neck."

Janitor, for the second time in his life (first belonging to Carla), was afraid.

Kouga leaned across the table. "And don't think that you could run away. 'Cause you don't even want to know just how fast I can run." He saw Kagome coming and stood up. "Well, I'm glad we could have this chat, Mr….Janitor."

Kagome slowed down, bewildered. Kouga gave Janitor a look, and the poor maintenance man stood up sheepishly. "I…uh…I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time…I…I have some issues and…my mom kept me in a cage."

Kagome, forgiving as always, patted the frightened man on the back and forgave him. Kouga held out his arm and escorted her back to the table.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing…we had a chat about his well-being."

"You didn't break anything, did you?"

"…no."

After that, everything went so beautifully it was almost a dream. Kouga obeyed Kagome to the letter, and was very sweet to her mother. Souta seemed just as fasciated by Kouga as he was by Inuyasha, especially when Kouga, out fo earshot of the women, promised to give him the main;y-decorative katana he carried. Grandpa kept his sutras down and even managed to have a short, civil conversation with the wolf demon.

That night, after Kagome and Kouga had finally had a chance to bathe, they were getting ready for bed. Kouga had showered second, and though Kagome had put on her very unflattering PJs before coming in, Kouga walked in wearing only the boxers that Kagome had given him earlier.

Kagome wasn't embarassed to look at him anymore. She seemed proud, even. "Oh, Kouga…"she sighed. "You're so…"

Kouga smiled "So what?"

"…gorgeous. Hot. Handsome. With you till being wet and your hair down, even beautiful."

Koga slipped under the covers with her. "Nothing could ever be as beautiful as you,"

Kagome shivered in ecstasy and turned into his defined, gorgeous body. She looked up into that handsome face she had taken so long to notice, gazed deeply into his eyes, and said something she had never said before.

"I love you."

Kouga, surprised and happier than he had ever been in his entire life, kissed her deeply, and whispered, "I've always loved you,"

**I love the fluff…well, chapter seven will be short , like the chapter heading says, but I wrote an epilogue to compensate for it. Apologies forever for the delay, I've been having trouble finding a computer with a word processor (loooong story). Thanks for your patience, and the next two chapters will come up simultaneously whenever they do.**


	13. Day 7: FINALLY!

Day 7- FINALLY.

**Disclaimer: Neither Inuyasha nor Old 97's Question belong to me**.

Both occupants of the bed slept soundly, more soundly, perhaps, than they ever had. There's just something about being about the person you know, subconsciously at least, to be the person you'll spend eternity with.

No one, however, can sleep through being viciously set upon by a morbidly obese cat-this is what Kouga discovered on the morning that was otherwise the best day of his life.

"AGHHH!!!!! GET THIS THING THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!" Kouga leapt from the bed, again dislodging Kagome, as he ran around the room in his half-removed underwear. Kagome, instantly alert, attempted to tackle Kouga to the ground, but instead managed to grab him and get dragged along the ground. Fortunately, the jolt caused by her arrival was enough to cause Buyo's deaparture, which made Kouga stop altogether.

As everone present paused to recuperate, everyone who wasn't present, became present.

Kouga did not realize that he was only half wearing his boxers. Souta and Grandpa wasted no time in leaving the disturbing scene, but mother Higurashi certainly had no problem staring. Even when Kagome, flustered, stood up and noticed.

"Mom," She called. "Mo-om," No response. Kagome, seeing what Kouga was unintentionally showing off, rolled her eyes and threw her blanket over him.

Mrs.Higurashi shook herself from her reverie."Wow, Kagome...just wow..." and with that, she left.

'Wow to what...? Mom really needs to date...' Kagome shook her head at how incredibly...incredible...her life was, and saved Kouga from his fluffy pink prison. "It's time to get you dressed, Tarzan."

"Who?"

"...nevermind. Let's just get your traditional clothes back on before we...um, go about our daily activities."

"Why would I need to get dressed for today's activities?" Kouga said, smirking in the ridiculously sexy manner to which he was accustomed.

Kagome lightly smacked the side of his face, then kissed it lightly. "Well, we're not doing it here, are we? I don't suppose you'd want to run around in front of your pack with relatively no clothes on..."

Kouga smiled. "True...but my clothes aren't exactly clean..."

"And washing them in a machine would probably be bad. Shame wolf fur is illegal. I don't know how to wash it."

"I do. Obvious, right?" The smirk again. "Where's the hot spring?"

"Can't you just use the bathtub?"

"The what?"

"The-you know what, let's just call it hot spring."

She led him back into the bathroom, his boxers still hanging off (poor Souta, coming up the stairs,would have caught a glimpse of the lovely half-moon were it not for the tail). She ran the water and tlet some of it collect before opening the drain, to simulate the workings of the hot spring.

"This isn't a hot spring. This is that bathing contraption."

"Yes Kouga. It is called a bathtub. You have been using the shower. This is like a hot spring." She smiled. "You're so cute...it's like tewaching a little kid."

"Hey!"

"Well, more like a ridiculously sexy kid...wait, that sounds wrong. Just someone ridiculously sexy and naive."

Kouga missed the pedophilic joke but caught the compliment. "You ain't seen nothin' yet, Kagome..."he whispered. He held his wrap under the running water.

Kagome smiled, finally rid of the shys she would always get preciously. "I bet," She grabbed his armor and held it under the collected water. They sat there for a while, cleaning and thinking. This was probably the biggest day of their lives. The biggest day for Kouga, for sure, but Kagome had a few mroe surprises in store...

Unbeknownst to her, Kouga had been taken aside by her mother the night previously, while Kagome went to the bathroom.

"Listen, Kouga...Kagome's told me about your "mating" ritual."

Kouga, embarassed and frightened, atttempted a cover up "Uh, that. Well, you see-"

"I'm okay with it. but there's something you need to know about...modern commitment ceremonies." She handed him a small box, and whispered something into his ear...

Kouga picked Kagome up and headed for the well. He winked at Mrs.Higurashi, who was on her way out, who winked in return. Kagome missed it as she waved excitedly at her mother.

"Well, Kagome, this is it...the best day of out lives."

"Yeah," Kagome sighed, however. She couldn't help but be upset, even though she was excited to be with him. She wanted to mate with him, but...she had been hoping for a more traditional marriage. 'Maybe I can explain it to him afterwards...no...It'd take him forever to get it down.'

"That's all you have to do, Kouga, and I'll take care of the actual wedding. There's still some nuances to go through, the details, I mean, but you'll face those as you meet them."

Kouga nodded dutifully as he placed the box in his borrowed pants pocket. "But...should I give it to her before, or after? After my tradition, I mean."

"I don't think it matters...Kagome will be satisfied as long as she gets a wedding. She's wanted to get married for practically her whole life; it's practically her greatest ambition..." The loving mother chuckled. "I remember when she was little..."

Kouga nodded and laughed with her story, only half-listening. He knew what he wanted to do...

After they arrived on the other side of the well, he picked her up and paused, trying to determine their route. "So, we're going to your den, right?"

Evasively, Kouga responded with, "That would be the traditional place, yes."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, but, excited and nervous, agreed.

Kouga had no intention of going to his den, though...

The same night, when Kagome was talking to her family (her mother was distracting her so Kouga could perform this specific task), Kouga slipped through the well.

He didn't want to do this at his den, it was lovely scenery, but he didn't want his men seeing him in such a subservient and...well, fruity position.

He ran around the area for hours, barely avoiding Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and a still disgruntled Inuyasha reuniting. It was there that Kouga realized where the perfect spot would be.

"Kouga, are you sure we're going the right way?" Kagome asked for the fourth or fifth time

"Yep. Right way."

"Kouga, we should be careful around here...Inuyasha's back, and my friends are still hear...I know he apologized and seemed okay with it, but he migfht snap or something."

"Nah, they won't know...Shippo is playing with the cat, Inuyasha is too busy brooding, and Sango and Miroku are...busy.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Uhh..."

_She woke from a dream  
Her head was on fire  
Why was he so nervous?_

"Kouga, are you hiding something from me?"

"No. Am not hiding nothing. That's crazy talk. Quit being crazy." And with that he bolted. At his speed, Kagome failed to notice the familiar path along which they were traveling.

"Kouga! Where are we, why did you bolt like that, what's going-" She paused as she realized where they were. The sunrise was so familiar...

_He took her to the park  
She crossed her arms  
And lowered her eyelids_

"Kouga, this is...this is where we had our first date..." She turned from the view to see something she, never ever thought she'd see.

"Kagome..."

_Someday, somebody's gonna ask you  
A question that you should say "yes" to  
Once in your life  
Baby, tonight I've got a question for you_

"Will you marry me?"

_She'd had no idea  
And started to cry  
She said "in a good way"_

"Kouga, I...yes, of course, but...how?"

"Your mom explained everything to me. She's planning everything today, that's why she left before she could say happy birthday or goodbye..."

Kagome wiped her eyes and examined the ring. "This-this is her ring, dad's..."

She kissed him again, furiously, tears and all, neraly forcing him to the ground. "Oh, Kouga," she moaned. "I love you, so much...you're setting aside your traditions and everything you want from me...it seems so out of character..."

"If you think about it, it really isn't...I've told you at least once I would do whatever I had to to make you happy."

_took her by the hand  
Walked her back home  
And they took the long way_

Kagome held herself at his side, as close as she could without tripping him. She stared at her ring, then at him and back. She couldn't believe what was happening. How could she ever have doubted him? She should've seen from -well, perhaps not the start, but...when he stopped eating humans for her, Mt.Hakurei, when he joined them, when he stopped fighting Inuyasha for her, when Kikyou died...so many chances to return his love.

_Someday, somebody's gonna ask you  
The question that you should say "yes" to  
Once in your life  
Maybe tonight I've got a question for you _

Kouga smiled at the woman he loved so much, had always loved-well, perhaps not always. What had started as a kidnapping of a "useful tool" developed into a crush, what was a crush became lust, and lust became love. And love became something even more. He was the happiest being, man or demon, alive.

_I've got a question for you...  
_

**SWEET DANCING JEHOVA, It's finally done!**

I did it, oh God, at long freaking last...well, it's done. Finally.

Not the ending you'd expect, right? If I were to shoe this to my past self she'd kill me. But I'm not pervy like I was then. Maybe a honeymoon lemon will surface eventually, but...meh.

Well, there's still one chapter, the epilogue. I'll have that up tomorow. Or two weeks from now. You never know.

**My apologies to those of you who suffered brain damage from my corny music choice but...if you know scrubs, you realize how my references come full-circle there...plus, my original draft had Turk teach Kouga how to propose...Aaaaanyway. It's almost done.**

****


	14. Epilogue

(I hope you guys weren't expecting anything special. Or even specific. This is a basic, bare bones epilogue to tie up the loose ends)

EPILOGUE

Kagome's mother, being very detail oriented and just ever so slightly insane, had every last second of her daughter's wedding planned down to molecule placement.

Literally. There was an entire subchapter on it in her plans-volume 8, chapter 46 to be specific. But I digress.

To Kagome, the most interesting part was seeing Kouga in a tuxedo. He did a great job of not being visibly uncomfortable, but she could tell. Especially since it was rtental and didn't have a tail hole. But this was Kagome's day, and Kouga loved her (and feared her mother) too much to ruin it. As such, he behaved much like he had at the dinner date, hospital, and house: he did only what he had been instructed to do, and when he did diverge from the plan, it was very well controlled.

Kagome smiled as she looked at him on the altar, physically uncomfortable yet happier than he had ever been in his entire life. 'No way Inuyasha would ever have been this well behaved...' she sighed. 'At least not without pouting constantly...

It's the little differences that make Kouga stand out. I mean, both of them are immature, stubborn, proud, overprotective, possesive, and horny. But Inuyasha is hopeless, and irritating. Kouga changed for me, and he really, really loves me. I mean, maybe Inuyasha loved me a little bit, but most of that was just because of Kikyou, and besides...he never really tried to change.

Ideally, yeah, he shouldn't have to. The perfect guy should be just that.

But he doesn't exist. The fact of the matter is that he starts out as just another guy, and the difference between them is that the one that's right for you will always change for you-but it's not an outright change. Kouga didn't change who he was for me. He just toned down the negative qualities. Inuyasha had even longer than Kouga to do so.

It's his loss, isn't it? And I'm not the shallow type, but Kouga is definitely hotter than Inuyasha.' Kagome chuckled to herself as she heard her cue, and Grandfather Higurashi appeared at her arm. 'Well, here goes nothing...'

Sango smiled as she glanced at Miroku, who had been succesfully sexed into a coma.

Okay, so he was irritating. And incredibly perverse. And a hypocrite. But he loved her. He had even changed for her...sort of. He had fiven up his debauchery, but he was still a lech...but he was a privately owned lecher now. There was only one woman he groped and got beaten into a bloody pulp by.

Well, the "bloody pulp" bit had always been Sango's exclusive pleasure. But now the catalyst was all hers as well.

She didn't really mind the groping anyway.

Inuyasha sat on the highest branch he could reach, hopelessly alone.

The girl he'd loved was dead, and the girl he thought he could love might as well be.

He had known from the second Kouga proclaimed his love for her that it was going to be a problem. He could tell from the look on her face. He had certainly never seen her quite so flattered, not until the one time Inuyasha cried when he thoughr she was dead.

But of course, he had to go mess that up by yelling at her.

Looking back on everything, he realized what had happened. Although initially he and Kouga were roughly equal (though Kouga was much more open), but Inuyasha was first in her mind based solely on proximity and the fact that she had met him first. However, Kouga slowly catered himself to make up for Inuyasha's slack. He stopped fighting over Kagome despite Inuyasha's attempts to provoke him. He had stopped crying his love from mountaintops but still never lost the chance to remind her. He was always willing to sacrifice himself, despite the fact that he usually left fights he couldn't win.

'The wolf may not be very smart, but he always was good with strategy...' Inuysha pouted. 'I could've changed too...

But no, that's not right...I had much longer than Kouga to change. I was with her for almost a year before we met him. I could've done something. If I hadn't prvoked him, or cheated on her, or been more open, or less reckless...

Fine. It's just another competition, isn't it? Well, I can change too, you mangy wolf. Just wait and see.'

Shippou doesn't get an epilogue because he's annoying. I'm sure he went to go live with Kouga and Kagome, and Kouga eventuallly grew to like him. Or at least not completely hate him.

The wedding had been the oddest thing Kouga had ever experienced. The horribly uncomfortable suit, the weird guy in the robe...but everything was okay when he saw Kagome walking up the aisle towards him. He forgot that he was in a foreign time, in front of people he didn't know, and in a horribly uncomfortable suit.

She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

From that moment on, everything sort of blurred together for him. He muttered a yes when spoken to by the weird robey guy, he vowed to love Kagome for as long as he lived, and he kissed her more deeply than he ever had when told to do so.

Perhaps a bit too deep, actually...the had to be pulled apart. But still. Best. Kiss. Ever.

But what was better was what Kouga knew to be waiting. As he ran with Kagome through a virtual maelstrom of rice towards a really, really long car-thingy, barely able to restrain himself from attacking his ricey assailants, all he could think about was their destination.

In lieu of a honeymoon was Kouga's half of their binding cermonials, the mating ceremony.

Okay, so that wasn't much of a digression from a typical honeymoon. But that's beside the point.

They returned to the feudal era, apologizing profusely to the confused chauffer, who had no idea why he was being instructed to park and wait in front of a decrepit old well. But whatever. He was well paid.

They went to Kouga's den, pausing briefly to explain things to Ginta and Hakkaku, who spread the word. A simultaneous howl announced the ceremony to the rest of the tribes (Ayame punched seven or eight holes into her own den. Her own den made of diamond.

Okay, not diamond. But it was still really, really hard rock.)

Kagome dressed in traditional furs and armor (a beautiful sight for Kouga, yes, but somewhat futile considering what they had to do)

It was the best night they had ever had.

Four times.

And a half, if you count that last thing. But whatever.

The nature of the ritual assured that Kagome was pregnant the first time, the others, despite Kouga's claim of "just to be sure", were all for fun.

Lots of fun.

Okay, so there mayyyyy be a sequel involving them actually having the kid. but it's going to be SHORT if it is. Maybe three chapters, on per trimester. Maybe nine, one (short) chapter per month. Or maybe a long oneshot.

Don't wait up on it though...

I do have an insane amount of oneshots in the works, though. So there will be something.

Thanks for all the love, guys, and thanks to those of you that stuck with me over nearly 3 years. I apologize for that, I do have a busy life and two households with one occasionally functional computer. Most of you guys were nice about it, though, so hopefully no worries.

See you next time,

3 IFK


End file.
